


50 Shades of Emma?

by Black_Widow_in_Training



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 50 shades, BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow_in_Training/pseuds/Black_Widow_in_Training
Summary: What happens when Ruby Lucaus get's sick and can't attended her meeting with CEO Regina Mills? Her best friend/house mate Emma Swan goes in her place, what happens when Emma meets the mysterious brunette. Will Emma be able to change the brunette's life style or will it all crash and burn around the blonde (This is Book 1 of the 50 shades of Emma series)





	1. Chapter 1

**So I thought to do a 50 shades of SQ its going to be a different from the some parts will be the same others will be different so yeah :) enjoy! I do not own OUAT or 50 shades of grey and yes it’s going to be OOC lol**

_Great_ Emma thought to herself as she ran a brush through her blonde hair, she sighed and put down the brush it wasn’t going to get any flatter or neater. She sometimes hated how curly her hair could get, she loved her curls but sometimes they are hard to control. She pat down her black pencil skirt awkwardly and picked off the lint that wasn’t even on her white shirt and looked down at her black high heels, and knocked them together. She was way out of her comfort zone wearing this, but she didn’t have a choice, well she did but she wanted to help out her housemate and best friend.

“Are you sure I can do this Rubes” Emma said bitting her bottom lip as she turned around to face her sick friend

“I am sure Em, by the way you look hot!” Ruby said with a smile

“Why do you have to choose today to get sick” Emma said narrowing her eyes

“I’m sorry Em, and to be honest I’ve been sick all week, it’s just worse today than it has been any other day, plus it’s taken me nine months to get this interview if I have to post pone it I would have to wait another 6 months and graduation will be over then” Ruby said with a small pout

“You’re lucky I love you” Emma muttered as she grabbed her bag

“There is soup in the microwave you can just heat that up later okay” Emma said as she gave Ruby a kiss on the forehead

“See you when I get home” Emma half smiled she walked out of the apartment towards Ruby’s car it’s a Mercedes CLK as they both knew that the bug wouldn’t make the drive there and back, so Emma made her way to Mills Globe Enterprise, she got there just in time when she read the clock it read one forty five.

*Look at that I’m early for once* Emma muttered to herself as she walked into to 20 story building she made her way to the front desk with a smirk on her face. Once the blonde behind the desk realised Emma was there she gasped, and a light blush covered the girls face which made Emma heart sing, of course.

“I’m here to see Miss Mills for Ruby Lucas, she is unable to make it today so she asked me to come instead” Emma said with a dazzling smile on her face

“And your name is” The blonde stuttered

“Swan, Emma Swan” The blonde replied with a wink

“Oh yeah I see it right here” The blonde said pointing to the piece of paper that Emma clearly could not see. Emma raised her eye brow

“Oh right you can’t see it, umm hang on a second” The blonde said as she grabbed a security card with the word VISTOR clearly visible on it. Emma gave a small chuckle when the blonde behind the counter dropped the card twice.

“Thank you” Emma said turned her head to the said and gave a small smile

“Oh wait Miss Swan I forgot to tell you, it’s the last elevator and you can find her on the 20th floor” The blonde called out

“Thanks” Emma said over her shoulder with that smile that make girls go weak at the knees. Emma passed two security guards on her way to the elevator

“Gentlemen” Emma said with a small nod and a smile

“Ma’am” They both said with a small nod of their own. Emma made it to the 20th floor when she again saw another blonde

 _Huh so this Miss Mills women has a thing for blondes_ Emma mused

“Hello I’m Emma Swan I am here to see Miss Mills for a Ruby Lucas” Emma smiled

“Oh, uh yeah she is umm busy at the moment” The blonde stuttered and blushed, Emma loved it when she had this effect on women it did get annoying at times yes but Emma couldn’t help the ego boost that came with it.

“If you would please take a seat over there” The blonde blushed and pointed to the seats. A few minutes later another blonde came into the room

 _Seriously how many blondes work for this women, and are they all female_ Emma wondered

“Oh hello” the blonde smiled at Emma

“Have you been offered any refreshments?” The third blonde women asked

“No” Emma said with a shake of her head

“What would you like, Tea, Coffee, water?” The blonde smiled

“You wouldn’t have tequila would you” Emma laughed

“Uhh” Blonde number three responded she hasn’t had anyone ask that before and she didn’t know how to respond

“I was joking a glass of water would be fine” Emma smiled at the women

“Rose can you please grab Miss?” The blonde asked looking at Emma wondering if the women would give her name

“Swan” Emma said with a raised eyebrow

“Can you please bring Miss Swan a glass of water” Blonde number three asked, Rose jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room and walked back into the room with a glass of icy cold water Rose ended up tripping over herself and the water landed on the front of Emma’s shirt who gave a yelp of surprise the water was freezing and ice feel into her bra.

“Oh my god, Miss I am so sorry” Rose kept apologising. Miss Mills and her client heard all the racket, and was wondering what on earth was happening so they walked out,

“Oh” Miss Mills said with wide eyes as she took in the blonde that was now covered in water and then looked at Rose who was getting up off the ground her face was red with embracement and she looked terrified she looked over at her boss and then back at Emma hoping she wasn’t about to lose her job

“Is everything okay out here?” Miss Mills asked she couldn’t clearly see everything wasn’t but she asked anyway, she might have to give Rose a talk to though.

“Everything is fine” Emma said with that drop dead gorgeous smile that make girls blush and go weak at the knees. Miss Mills was lost for words for a few second she then blinked and composed herself

“I thought I would have learnt my lesson by now” Emma laughed

“And what is that?” the gentleman standing beside Miss Mills asked curiously

“Wearing a black bra with a white shirt, it was either black or red so I thought black” Emma smirked shaking her head and laughing and the man that was with Miss Mills just laughed along with her

“Oh yes my wife has done that a few times as well, you would think after the first accident you wouldn’t do it again, but she does it anyway” the guy chuckled shaking his head,

“I am Jefferson by the way” the man said introducing himself

“Swan, Emma Swan” she replied with a smile and shook his hand, he then turned his attention back towards the brunette.

“Well I best be going, looks like you have your hands full. Golf next week Miss Mills?” The gentlemen asked all she could do was nod her head as she stared at Emma she knows she is sort of being rude but she couldn’t help but stare, the blonde’s boobs where practically screaming “look at me, look at me” and not to mention the water droplets that where gliding down and in-between them it took a lot of effort for her not to lick her lips. When he realised he wasn’t about to get his friends attention he just smiled and shook his head

“Okay you ladies have fun” He said laughing and walking off

“Miss Swan I am really, really sorry I” Rose started Emma put her hand up stopping the young girl in her tracks, Rose looked alarmed and worried, but Emma gave her a reassuring smile

“I said it was okay, it’s fine, may be white wasn’t the best colour to wear today” Emma chuckled with a shrug and a patted the girl on the shoulder, she then faced the brunette.

“Miss Mills” Emma said walking up to her

“I am Emma Swan, I am here for Ruby Lucas she is currently sick at the moment, she asked me to fill in for her I hope that’s okay” Emma smiled

“Yeah that’s fine” she said walking into her room like a zombie she still wasn’t one hundred percent with it,

“I didn’t catch your name” Emma said smirking as she grabbed her bag and walked in after her

“Regina its Regina” She said as she sat down on the couch

“Wow and I thought my parents company was big” The blonde smiled and sat down after Regina waved her hand too of course

“You don’t mind if I record the interview?” Emma asked her head to the side. Regina cleared her throat finally coming back to earth,

“No, I don’t mind” She replied trying to remain calm but the wet shirt was making it very difficult

“Would you like to borrow one of my shirts I don’t think I would be able to concentrate if you keep that one on” Regina said her eyes getting darker by the minute she doesn’t know why she admitted it out loud and she knew she should be embarrassed but she couldn’t bring herself to be.

“If you wanted my clothes of all you had to do was ask” Emma smirked. Regina’s breath hitched she then cleared her throat she got up to grab the purple shirt that was hanging in her bathroom she walked back out to see the blonde with no shirt on, All Regina could do was stare at her white toned stomach

“Like what you see” Emma smirked with a raised eyebrow, she was used to people staring but there was something about Regina and she couldn’t put her finger on it. Emma then walked towards Regina who started to back up until she was against the wall she push the shirt towards the blonde _what is going on, you are never like this toughen up_ Regina thought to herself

“Oh you’re no fun at all Miss Mills” Emma said playfully as she buttoned up the shirt and tucked in back into her skirt

“Should we started” Emma asked as she made her way back to the couch

“Yes sure” Regina said shaking her head and walked towards the blonde

“So I am assuming Miss Lucas has told you why we are doing this interview?” Emma asked

“Yes, to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I will be conferring the degrees at this year’s graduation ceremony” Regina said with a nod _Oh so that is what she was rambling about the other day_ Emma thought to herself before she continued

“Well I have some questions for you, mind you I did not have time to go over them, these are not my cards Miss Lucas wrote them down for me for you” Emma clarified with a raised eyebrow all Regina could do was nod

“I find it amusing” Emma smiled before they could even start

“I am guessing this isn’t one of the questions” Regina asked

“No” Emma smiled shaking her head

“Then what is it you find amusing dear” Regina asked with a slight sigh,

“Well to me you see like a women with high power” Emma stared

“Yes I am” Regina said with a raised eyebrow _where is the blonde going with this_? Regina thought to herself

“You seem to be the type that intimate people” Emma carried on

“Your point is” Regina asked getting rather annoyed

“You seem, well… not intimating around me, why is that?” Emma asked generally curious she saw how the Rose girl reacted when Regina looked at her the poor girl nearly burst into tears

“Well Miss Swan if you must know” Regina hissed she really didn’t want to get into this, but it looks like she will have to

“Oh, I didn’t want an answer” Emma said as she pressed play

“So the first question is; you’re very young to have amassed such an empire; to what do you owe your success” Emma asked curiously and she was actually curious not just faking it

“Business is all about people Miss Swan, as you should know from your parents, and I guess I’m just good at judging people” Regina started

“You guess” Emma interrupted Regina narrowed her eyes but carried on

“I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, and what doesn’t, what inspires them and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team” Regina was explain

“Yes they are all blonde” Emma muttered to herself when she realised Regina stopped talking she looked up to be face to face with a glare

“Do you have a problem Miss Swan” Regina almost hissed

“Oh no I don’t Miss Mills, I was just curious as why you only hire blondes, is it a fetish of yours” Emma said mockingly she probably should rile her up, it could give Ruby a bad name but she couldn’t care right now.

“Miss Swan” Regina gasp _how rude can this women be that was totally uncalled for_ Regina growled to herself,

“Oh calm down I was kidding you have no sense of humour” Emma muttered and rolled her eyes, she wasn’t but she wasn’t about to admit that.

 “Carry on” Emma said with a wave of her hand and a sigh Regina narrowed her eyes and the blonde before carrying on

“I reward them well” Regina finished

“I bet you do” Emma added with a scoff, Regina decide to ignore the comment and carry on

“My belief is to achieve success in any scheme. One has to make oneself master of the scheme know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people, the bottom line is, it’s always down to good people” Regina finished

“Right?” Emma said with a raised eyebrow but the glare she got told her to carry on and not say another word

“Is there anything else you want to add to that Miss Mills?” Emma asked before she went on to the next question,

“Yes there is. Some people call it luck or chance. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have it really is all about having the right people on your team and directing their energies accordingly. I think it was Harvey firestone who said ‘the growth and development of people is the highest calling of leadership” Regina finished

“Wow, no offence but that makes you sound like a control freak” Emma muttered,

“Oh I exercise control in all things Miss Swan” Regina said with a smirk

“Oh I bet you do, and since we are on this topic I have to admit I love being in control of all things as well” Emma smiled that dazzling smile and a small wink, Regina just sat there shocked she blushed a little and then cleared her throat _why the blonde need to add that in she didn’t know it wasn’t exactly appropriate_

“Besides immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things,” She continues her voice gone soft

“Immense power, let me guess it’s something you obviously have as well” Emma asked with a roll of her eyes

“I employ over forty thousand people Miss Swan”

“Are they all blonde?” Emma asked, it slipped out, she didn’t mean to say it but it was out now so she couldn’t go back.

“Most of them yes” Regina smirked back

“That gives me a certain sense of responsibility” Regina carried on

“Responsibly” Emma laughed

“You hire blondes for what, a quick fuck while you’re in the office for when you get bored” Emma said growling, Regina sat there with her mouth wide open

“What I do in my personal time has nothing to do with you” Regina glared _honestly who does she think she is? She is being really rude and inappropriate._

“Power if you will, if I were to decide longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so” You could hear the venom in her voice. Emma thought I was time to go onto the next question, this interview was defiantly not going to plan, and she knows Ruby probably isn’t going to be happy with her, but oh well.

“Do you have any interest outside of work” Emma asked she rolled her eyes

“Really Ruby” Emma muttered Regina looked at Emma rather amused

“I have varied interest Miss Swan” Regina said with a ghost smile

“Very varied” Regina added

“I guess we all do don’t we” Emma said matching the same smile

“What do you do to” Emma started

“To what?” Regina asked

“I quote as its written here” Emma said lifting up the card to prove it

“Chill out” Emma added, Regina couldn’t help but laugh at Emma face it was quiet priceless, the tension has seemed to fade now, and the were starting to relax well somewhat,

“I’m guessing you don’t just ‘chill out’ Miss Swan” Regina asked amused

“I am far too busy to chill out” Emma said in a mocking tone

“Well to chill out as you so politely put it, I sail, fly, and in indulge in various physical pursuits” Regina said and shift in her chair

“I’m sure you’re aware Miss Swan but I am a wealthy women, and I have expensive and adsorbing hobbies” Regina finished with an amused smirk Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she continued

“You invest in manufacturing, why specifically” Emma asks with a frown

“I like to build things, I like to know how things work, what makes them tick how to construct and deconstruct and I have a love of ships what can I say” Regina smiled Emma smirked she was about to say something but she closed her mouth and carried on the tension has finally lessoned somewhat she didn’t want to go back there

“That sounds like your heart talking not what would call logic and facts” Emma said micking the words Regina said earlier

“Possibly, though there are some people who’d say I don’t have a heart” Regina added with a small frown

“I wonder who would say such a thing” Emma said rolling her eyes

“I am so not asking you that question, Ruby you are an idiot” Emma said as she looked at the recorder

“Next question” Emma said

“Wait no I want to hear this question” Regina said tremendously curious if it made the blonde uncomfortable then she wanted Emma to say it.

“If you’re sure” Emma said with a shrug she did try to warn the brunette

“Would you’re friends say you’re easy to get to know” Emma asked Regina thought for a few seconds

“I am a very private person, Miss Swan I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don’t often give interviews” Regina said trailing off

“Nore do I but here we both are” Emma huffed Regina cocked her head to the side with a confused look

“If you don’t do interviews then why did you agree on this one” Emma asked she was interested why Regina gave into Ruby

“Because I’m a benefactor of the university and for all intents and purposes, plus I couldn’t get Miss Lucas off my back” Regina said with annoyance

“Try living with her” Emma muttered

“Just kidding Ruby love you” Emma added forgetting they were recording Regina looked at her amused and then carried on

“She badgered and badgered my PR people and I admire that kind of tenacity” Regina finished yes the young women that pestered her people became very annoying but it takes guts to keep asking and asking and not giving up, so she was being honest when she said she admired that kind of tenacity.

“To bad she isn’t blonde otherwise she could of work here for you” Emma shrugged Regina just rolled her eyes but didn’t reply to the comment,

“You also invest in farming technologies why are you interested in that area?” Emma asked curiously it’s not every day you find someone who is interested in farming technologies even more so a high powerful women like Regina

“We can’t eat money Miss Swan and there are too many people on this plant who don’t have enough to eat” Regina said in a clipped tone

“And people say you don’t have heart, it sure sounds like you have one” Emma laughed and gave a small smile

“I’m guessing you feel passionate about feeding the world’s poor” Emma added

“It’s a shrewd business” Regina murmurs

“Do you have a philosophy if so what it is?” Emma asked she looked down at the card groaning she heard Regina breathe hitch. Emma could help but place a small smirk on her face and Regina noticed it,

“So?” Emma asked

“Oh right, I don’t have a philosophy as such, maybe a guiding principle. Carnegie’s a man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind, may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled, I’m very singular driven I like having control of myself and those around me”

“So you want to possess things?” Emma asked, that is what she understood from that

“I want to deserve to possess them, but yes bottom line I do” Regina sighed, she knows how that sounds but she couldn’t really care less.

“You sound like the ultimate consumer” Emma added

“I am” Regina smiles

“You were adopted, how far do you think that’s shaped the way you are” Emma asked she didn’t even give a second thought to it but once she realised what she said she was in shock.

“Holy shit Rubes that is personal” Emma almost yelled looking horrified at the tape recorder and then up at Regina,

“It’s alright Miss Swan” Regina said with a frown it really wasn’t but there is nothing she can do about it, the question is in the air she has every right not to answer it but she didn’t want to disappoint the young girl.

“And I have no way of knowing” Regina added

Emma then groaned again she then bit her lip and looked at Regina whose eyes were turned black

“What is the next question” Regina asked but the look of Emma’s face she knew it was going to be really personal like the last question. Emma just held up the card

“Oh” Regina said blinking

“Yeah” Emma said with a frown

“I wish I read these before I came” Emma said still frowning

“Well the answer to that question is, it’s a matter of public record” Regina said in a stern voice

“Okay I give up these questions are getting way to personal” Emma said and through the card she had on the table. Regina picked it up

“Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work” Regina read out loud

“I have a family, I have a brother and sister and two loving parents I’m not interested in extending my family beyond that”

Emma couldn’t help but smirk when she saw this one she looked up and locked eyes with the brunette

“Are you gay Miss Mills” Emma purred. Everything just stopped, her eyes on Regina’s, Regina inhales sharply and Emma raises her eyebrow

“I am a private person, I have already stated that Emma and I refuse for my private life to become the subject of gossip” she growled and narrowed her eyes, she understands these aren’t the blondes question’s but she couldn’t help but get defensive

“So Miss Lucas was the one who wrote this questions yes?” Regina asked calming down she shouldn’t have taken it out on the blonde it wasn’t her fault so she shouldn’t take her anger out on her,

“Yes” Emma said no sure where this was going she knew she crossed the line with that one, so now she was being really cautious 

“And you said earlier that you both are roommates?” Regina said continuing

“Housemates” Emma muttered, she really didn’t like Ruby right now

“Did you volunteer to do this interview” Regina asked she was actually inquisitive of this

“Like hell I would I had better things to do then come up here and waste my time” Emma growled she didn’t know what posed her to say that but it’s now

“So I am a waste of time?” Regina asked with a frown that kind of hurt and Regina didn’t know why

“I didn’t mean it like that” Emma sighed she knew that came out wrong

“I have finials I have to be finishing right now and I have a job” Emma says with her eyes slightly narrowed. She wondered why Regina took it to heart. Regina just nodded her head in understanding, then there was a knock at the door it is blonde number three

“Oh you got your shirt sorted out” She smiled at Emma who nodded

“I did Miss Mills has been so kind to let me borrow one of hers it would have been inappropriate to wear a wet shirt while I was interviewing her not very professional” Emma said with a smile. The blonde at the door blushed and looked down at the ground. Regina narrowed her eyes at the two a shrug of jealously ripped through her and she has no clue why

“I am guessing there is a reason why you are bothering me” Regina said growling at the blonde she jumped and looked alarmed

“Uhh yes ma’am you have your next meeting in two minutes” the blonde said looking at Regina

“We’re not finished here Faye please cancel my next meeting” Regina said with-out a second glace

“Am I that special” Emma smirked Regina’s eyes just narrowed at the blonde

“Uhh yes Miss Mills” Faye said and ran out of the door, Emma just looked at Regina with her eyebrow raised

“Where were we” Regina said as she looked back at the blonde

“If you’re busy I can go” Emma said standing up she meant it to,

“I want to know about you it’s only fair” Regina said Emma shrugged and sat down

“What do you want to know” Emma said eyeing her curiously

“What are your plans after you graduate” Regina smiled she will start of simple

“Well Ruby and I are moving to Storybrooke Maine, and I’m looking for a new job, although I already own three night clubs so I could always work there” Emma shrugged

“Which ones do you own? And if you don’t want to work there we have an excellent internship program here” Regina said quietly she actually liked the blonde and wouldn’t mind keeping her around

“I’ll bear that in mind and they are called The Rabbit Hole, Enchanted, and The Saviour” Emma said smiled

“Aren’t those strip clubs?” Regina asked with a raised eye brow why on earth did she own strip clubs, and why did she just admit she was going to work there, the though actually intrigued Regina slightly.

“Yes, your point is” Emma said stiffly, she wasn’t going to stick around if Regina, was going to judge her Regina just frowned she realised how that came across and thought it might be good for a change of topic.

“Would you like me to show you around” Regina smiled, Regina then stood up and offered her hand to Emma,

“Sure” Emma smiled glad of the subject, she grabbed the out stretched hand, she turned off the recorder and put everything back in her bag. They went to a few rooms before they came to on not made of glass

“And this is” Regina started

“They room you have sex in?” Emma joked walking in

“Miss Swan” Regina gasped and then growled Emma looked over her shoulder to look at Regina, Regina did not look to happy and Emma knew she probably crossed a line, that’s when Emma came up with an idea to make It up to her for the rude comment. Emma turned to face Regina and slowly walked towards her,

“Are you alright Miss Mills” Emma purred Regina stood her ground her eyes turning black with lust

“I’m find Miss Swan” Regina growled trying not to show the blonde just how much of an effect she was having on her

“Are you sure” Emma purred again she shoved Regina up against the wall

“So Miss Mills care to show me what one of those hobbies that you so enjoy doing” Emma whispered seductively into Regina’s ear and nipped it Regina tried grabbing Emma by the waist but Emma already pulled back and walked through the door Reinga followed her

“You haven’t finished showing me around yet” Emma smirked when Reinga, caught up with her after Regina got her breathing back to normal that is, _Keep it together Regina you’re the one in power here you’re the one in control_ Regina thought to herself as she shook her head. Regina spent the rest of the afternoon showing Emma each room and its purpose, finally it was time for the blonde to go home, and they found themselves on the first floor.

“Thanks for showing me around” Emma smiled it’s a very beautiful place, for a very beautiful lady” Emma smiled and winked Regina looked away and blushed

“I should get going Good bye Regina” Emma smiled and kissed Regina’s hand

“Good bye Emma” Regina whispered as she watched the blonde walk out the door and towards her car.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 50 Shades of grey or OUAT**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_“Good bye Emma” Regina whispered as she watched the blonde walk out the door and towards her car._

Emma got into the car and closed her eyes.

“Wow” she breath and lent her head back after she put her bag on the passenger seat

“That was intents never doing it again” Emma muttered as she started the car and drove home _, it rained_ Emma thought to herself as she drove along the wet roads. She just shrugged her shoulders and drove faster she knew that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do but she just wanted to get home, it has been a long and stressful day not to mention she was hungry, she hadn’t eaten since breakfast this morning, and she didn’t end up getting that glass of water that’s when she realised she was still wearing the brunette’s shirt _opps_ Emma thought to herself. She has to remember to give it back to her, when and if she sees her again. Emma’s thought’s ended up back on the intriguing brunette. She tried to forget her, she wasn’t important but she couldn’t there was something about her and Emma was curious to find out what it was.  

Once she got home to her duplex apartment where she lived with Ruby she got out and walk well more so stalked to the door

“Ruby Lucas” Emma growled as she threw open the door and stormed in

“Yes” Ruby blinked innocently by the look of things, it didn’t go well, she was going to have to make it up to her friend somehow

“Here” Emma growled and basically threw Ruby the recorder, Ruby caught it in time and her face was shocked,

“Wow Em, calm down was she really that bad” Ruby frowned, Emma just huffed and sat down on the lounge glaring at her, Ruby was still in her pj’s the ones she only wore when she broke up with her girlfriends, or boyfriends or when she is sick

“How are you feeling anyway” Emma sighed changing the subject, she really didn’t want to talk about ‘Regina’ anymore. Emma got up and walked towards her best friend for the past four years.

“Yeah I’m fine feeling a little better” Ruby smiled. Emma nodded her head, and walked passed her and into the kitchen

“Do you want a sandwich” Emma called out

“Yeah please” Ruby called back she already had the soup she had it not long after Emma left and she was too lazy to get up and make something so she was starting to get hungry.

“You told her you own strip clubs, how did she take it?” Ruby gasped

“She was surprised and I think she was judging” Emma shrugged she didn’t know why it ticked her off that much but it did

“She isn’t imitating around me, it’s more like I imitate her” Emma smirked her ego soared

“You are so mean” Ruby laughed as she got out her laptop and started typing. Emma looked out the clock while taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Going to work” Emma smiled as she walked into her bedroom so she could have a quick shower

“Em, you’ve been on your feet all day” Ruby frowned

“It’s not like I had a choice” Emma said as she walked out in a short tight black dress and a new pair of black high heels

“I will be back some tonight” Emma smiled

“Will I expect to wake up to someone in your bed with you” Ruby laughed

“Maybe” Emma winked and walked out the door she needed a distraction and if she can get someone in her bed it would work perfectly. Emma got to her bug and started driving towards one of the clubs

“I really need a new car” Emma muttered to herself out loud

“Tomorrow” Emma smiled she made her way to work at the strip club called The Curse (Which her parents own) she served a drinks and sometimes got up on the pole she finished at two o’clock am, and the club was still going to be open for another three hours so Emma thought she might as well enjoy it. She didn’t get home till five thirty the next morning so woke up at nine to a girl in her bed. Emma slipped out of bed put on her robe and walked out into the kitchen,

“Who is this time” Ruby laughed at her friend’s sex and bed hair

“It was Ashely again” Emma blushed

“Really Em, that girl has been in your bed for the past three weeks I’m starting to wonder if there something more to it then you are saying” Ruby laughed. Emma glared at her, a few minutes later a fully dress Ashely walked out

“Hey Ruby, bye Ruby, bye Em” the girl smiled and walked out the door. Ruby was going to say something but Emma cut her off

“I have to ring mum” Emma sighed and walked towards her room,

“Hey mum” Emma smiled

“Emma sweetheart how are you” Mary Margaret replied

“I am good, yourself?” Emma smiled

“We are good, have you meet someone yet Emma” Mary Margaret asked it was always the first thing her mother asked when they saw each other or talked on the phone.

“Not yet Ma” Emma shook her head,

“Well hurry up I want grandbabies” M&M laughed Emma joined in

“How is David?” Emma asked sadly about her father

“He is getting their sweetheart” M&M sighed

“He isn’t getting better is he” Emma whispered

“No” Mary Margaret sighed

“Will you re-marry if he dies?” Emma asked

“I don’t know Em” M&M sighed

“Okay” was Emma’s reply

“I would love to stay and chat but I have to study for finals and I have work again tonight” Emma smiled

“Okay sweetheart stay safe” Mary Margaret smiled and hung up Emma walked out of her room

“Hey Rubes I’m taking the bug in and getting a new car” Emma smiled as she walked out

“Okay Em, see you later” Ruby called out. It was three to four hours later when Emma rocked back home with a rev of her new car, it was a brand new Midnight blue Lamborghini. When she walked into the apartment she saw her guy best friend there,

“Killian” Emma said with a smile a little curious at why he was here but she didn’t say anything but by the look on his face it’s like he had something to say.

“I have news” Killian smiled

“Don’t’ tell me, you got a boyfriend” Emma smirked, Ruby bursted out laughed and Killian just shoved Emma lightly

“No, I am Captain Hook, in the Broadway of Peter Pan” Killian smiled

“Congratulations” Both Emma and Ruby say at the same time, and they actually meant it, Killian has been trying for a while to get on Broadway and his dream was finally coming true.

“Let’s celebrate” Killian smiled as he opened a bottle of rum

“I got work sorry Killian” Emma said apologetically, walking towards her room to get changed she came out in a black corset it had black lace at the top and bottom of the corset and a small black bow which was also at the top, and a pair of ripped black shorts and her red corset high heels, she put on a little bit of make-up which included red lip stick, foundation, masquara and eye liner she made sure her blonde curls were curlier then usual and then she stepped out

“How do I look?” Emma asked both Ruby and Killian’s mouth dropped open

“Wow you look fucking hot, I want to fuck you, not that I didn’t want to before I mean I have always wanted to fuck you I mean look at you but wow you look just wow” Ruby rambled Killian was to in shock to say anything Emma smirked and walked out the door, Emma served drinks for two hours and then it was her turn to do lap dances she was trying to find one last customer when she heard a familiar voice

 “I’ll take one” Regina purred into the blonde’s ear the blonde turned around and Regina couldn’t help but stare with her mouth wide open

“How long for fifty dollars for ten minutes or seventy for twenty mins” Emma purred and pulled the brunette into the back room Regina handed over a one hundred dollar bill

“Um?” Emma questioned her

“Twenty minute, and keep the change” Regina’s voice husked Emma roughly but not too rough, pushed the brunette on the chair that was behind her and started the twenty minute lap dance her hips moved slowly to the song that was playing she dipped down and almost brought their lips together and then mote boated the brunette

“So what brings you to this part of the neighbourhood” Emma smirked as she turned around grinding her hips on the brunette’s lap, she leant forward and then moved her hips slowly

“I was in the area and I thought I could go for a few drinks and this was the recommend place plus I am staying at one of the hotels your parents own how is the article coming along” Regina breathed out, Emma turned around so her front was facing Regina, again.

“You can touch you know and awesome I think and good we just need photos” Emma murmured as she slowly took the corset, and shorts off until she was just in a black lacy G-string Regina froze she wasn’t expecting the blonde to actually get undressed, Emma couldn’t help but smirk as she grabbed Regina’s hand and ran them over her boobs lightly. Emma through her head back and a soft moan left her lips, Regina got the hint and continued on her own she grabbed Emma’s boobs, ass hips and anything else she was able to touch. Softly though obviously she wanted to take her time

“My god, and photos? I’m sure we can work something out” Regina breathed out this is her first lap dance and god it was turning her on something crazy and she didn’t know if that was meant to happen or not

“You could always come home with me, and that’s cool I also know how to take photo’s so I could take them” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear as she sucked on it lightly which earned a moan from Regina then Emma stopped and stepped back and got dress, Regina opened her eyes with a frown and looked at Emma confused,

“Time’s over sweet heart, and that’s the end of my shift, but how does a couple of drinks with me sound?” Emma smiled she thought it went well, but the look on Regina’s face said otherwise.

“I got to go” Regina said as she grabbed her bag gave Emma her card and ran out. Emma decided she wanted to go straight home tonight after that her mood dropped drastically so she did, Emma walked through the door and noticed Ruby on the couch,

“Emma your home early” Ruby said but she noticed Emma wasn’t with it.

“Uhh Em, you okay?” Ruby asked

“I like her” Emma said

“Like who?” Ruby asked confused

“Regina” Emma said looking at the brunette

“That’s obvious, what brought this on?” Ruby asked

“I gave her a lap dance” Emma said as she sat down beside her best friend

“She loved It, I think, I know I did, but I don’t know what to do?” Emma frowned she gave Ruby the card

“Call her” Ruby said shoving the card back at Emma

“It’s three in the morning” Emma said with a raised eyebrow

“Call her later then” Ruby said with a shrug as she got up to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews xx :) here is chapter 3! I'm glad you all love it/like it :) anyway chapter three as I have said before and will continue saying I do not own OUAT or 50 shades of Grey.**

** Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? **

" _Call her later then" Ruby said with a shrug as she got up to go to bed_.

Emma went to bed herself, but she couldn't sleep. She just laid there and thought about the one and only Regina Mills and her beautiful brown eyes. Emma sighed and rolled over, trying to sleep, but it never came. She looked at the clock, it read five am in bright red letter Emma let out a groaned.  She climbed out of bed, and went to her desk to start some more studying. It wasn't until ten am that Emma came out of the bedroom, only to run into Ruby. Who was eating a late breakfast and watching the television

"So have you called her yet?" Ruby asked. Looking over her shoulder at Emma.

"No, not yet." Emma sighed as she collapsed into the chair beside her best friend.

"What do I even say?" Emma huffed with a groan, she has never had this problem before so why is this women any different.

"Just ask her when she is available to do the photo shoot and where does she want us to do it?" Ruby asked looking at her friend. Emma just looked at Ruby and then sighed. She walked to her room, grabbed the number and her mobile, and walked back to Ruby.

"Em, did you get any sleep last night?" Ruby asked seeing the bags under her friend's eyes.

"No, I couldn't sleep so I studied." Emma shrugged, before dialling in Regina's number.

"Hello?" said a smooth female voice.

"Hello Regina, it's me, Emma." Emma said sleepy voice.

"Oh, Miss Swan; what can I do for you?" Regina's voice quickly went professional.

"Well, we were just wondering what day you would be available to do the photo shoot. And where would you like to do it? Emma asked with a small frown.

"I can do today. Do you remember which hotel I am at?" Regina asked.

"Yep. What time would you like us there?" Emma asked.

"Well, its ten past ten now, so let's say one o’clock in the afternoon?" Regina replied.

"Yeah, one is fine. See you then Regina." Emma said with a small smile and hung up.

"So?!" Ruby squealed.

"One O’clock this afternoon at Poisoned Apple Hotel." Emma gave Ruby a small smile.

"I'm going to need an assistant." Emma smiled, nudging Ruby lightly.

"No way. I'll come but Killian can be your assistant." Ruby laughed.

"Fine." Emma fake pouted for a moment, before calling Killian.

"Hey Killian. Umm, I was just wondering if you are busy at one o’clock this afternoon I have a photo shoot today and I was wondering are you able to be my assistant?" Emma asked.

"Great! You can meet us at the Poisoned Apple Hotel at twelve forty five" Emma said and hung up.

"Okay, now what to wear?!" Emma said slightly freaking out as she ran to her bedroom. Emma spent the next hour going through her closet she ended up going with a short plan black dress, a black over coat, and black high heels. She did her make-up and curled her hair, before she started getting all her gear, ready while Ruby went and got dressed. Ruby came out in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a nice fitting shirt. They had a quick bit to eat for lunch and then finished getting ready. Before the girls knew it, it was twelve thirty

"Okay, I got to go Rubes." Emma said grabbing her stuff and rushing out of the apartment.

"See you when I get there Em!" Ruby called out as Emma drove away. Emma arrived there within five minutes, she may or may not have speed a little,

"Emma, sweetheart." Her mother called out. When she walked through the door, her parents rarely came to their hotels unless something has happened, and now she couldn’t help but feel concerned

"Mum, what are you doing here? Where is dad?" Emma asked her mother in a rush she was slightly freaking out and she couldn’t calm down she didn’t even hear Killian come up behind her.

"Here Em, let me take them." said a male voice, and grabbed the bags from Emma

"Oh, thanks Killian." Emma gave him a small smile and gave Killian her camera stuff. Mary Margaret walked up to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"God, I missed you sweet heart." Mary Margaret smiled and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww, Mum!" Emma said as she tired pushing her mum away.

"What brings you here anyway, you didn’t answer me?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Well, I do own the hotel Emma." M&M said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that, but why today? You hardly ever come to the hotel anymore, ever since dad got sick." Emma said.

"Mary Margaret." a voice called out, Emma's eyes went wide how does Regina know her mother’s name.

"In here Regina." Mary called back. Which was followed by a click of heels against the tiled floor and Regina made herself visible, she stopped right beside Mary Margret. Giving

"Regina, have you met my beautiful daughter Emma?" Mary Margaret gushed. She is very proud of Emma, she is her only daughter and child and she couldn’t be happier with how she turned out.

"Who do you think is doing her photo shoot?" Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. Her mother could be dense at times but she did love her.

"Oh, right." Mary Margaret nervously chuckled.

"Emmmmmaaa!" A voice called out.

"Is that Ruby?" Mary Margaret eyes lit up.

"I swear you love her more than me sometimes." Emma muttered.

"Oh that's Rub- Ruby hi!" Mary Margaret grinned as she ran towards the brunette to give her a hug. Emma just stood there and rolled her eyes, before she looked at Regina. Regina noticed the detached look in Emma’s eyes before Emma covered it up

"Hello again." Emma smirked.

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina said professionally.

"Really Miss Mills? We are going to start that again?" Emma purred.

"Where are we doing this photo shoot?" Regina replied. Emma was about to say something but Mary Margaret beat her to it.

"How about in one of the bed rooms?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You could always use the bed, table and chairs, and the window?" Mary Margaret smiled. See wanted not only to help but promote the hotel which means more business which means more money.

"I'm fine with that, if it's fine with you?" Emma said looking at Regina.

"That's fine with me." Regina nodded.

"Follow me." Emma said, rolling her eyes as she walked towards one suites.

"Oh, The Queen suite. I love this one." Ruby squealed. Emma, Killian, Regina and Ruby walked in. Mary Margret was about to walk in as well, but Emma shut the door on her face and locked it, the room was black, purple, and red.

“Emma!” Mary Margret huffed

"I have a key Em." Mary Margret, called out. Emma just ignored her mother, they then heard her feet retreating, and turned too glared at her best friend, who was too busy staring at Regina to notice, her mouth slightly agape.

"Right, Regina. We will do some standing up with you looking at the window, then some with you leaning against the table, then we will do some on the chair, and last but not least the bed." Emma said checking her mental list as she set up her camera.

"Did you want your tri-pod?" Killian asked.

"Not at the moment." Emma muttered, she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone know. She just wanted to get this over and done with go home, Regina went and stood near the window doing all the poses Emma told her to do. Next was the table; Emma did a few shots of Regina and the table, and then did a few with Regina sitting on the chair beside it.

"Now the bed." Emma smiled.

"Okay, first I want you to sit on the bed, and then we will do a few lying down." Emma smiled enjoying herself.

"Okay, now I want you to lie down across the bed, with your arm draped across your eyes." Emma smiled.

"That's it." Emma smiled and took a few shots she loved taking photos she feels like she is her element. A few different shots and poses later, Emma was done.

"Okay I am finished." Emma said taking her last photo.

"Phew." Emma sighed as she sat in the chair and shook her arm. Regina noticed that the whole entire time, Killian was staring at Emma all lovey-dovey, and Regina couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Thank you Regina." Emma smiled.

"It's alright, Miss Swan." Regina nodded. Emma gave a small frown.

"Uhh, guys can you leave us alone for a few minutes? I'll text when I need you. Just go see if mum need's help or something." Emma said over her shoulder to Ruby and Killian.

"Of course Em." Ruby smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mills". Ruby smiled and extended her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you to Miss Lucas." Regina smiled softly.

"But-" Killian said.

"Goat's but, humans don't." Emma snapped, glaring. Ruby just grabbed Killian by the hand pulled him out of the room.

"Have I done something wrong?" Emma asked annoyed.

"No." Regina said shrugging.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Emma asked Regina, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Look Emma-" Regina said softly.

"Don't 'look Emma' me!" Emma growled. Emma stood up and made her way to Regina.

"Emma, what are you?" Regina said, but stopped when the blonde's lips where inches away from hers.

"Emma, wait. Can we talk over coffee?" Regina said looking into the blonde's eyes.

 "Sure" Emma sighed as she stepped away she wasn’t actually sure what she was about to do anyway, she was planning on yelling at Regina but her lips looked so kissable, soft and plump. She grabbed her phone and called Ruby and Killian, who came up in no time.

"I'll carry the stuff down for you Em." Killian smiled.

"Thanks." Emma sighed and waved her hand.

 "Just put them in my car." Ruby said Killian just nodded.

"Um Miss Mills, do you mind if I steal Emma quickly?" Ruby asked, biting her lip.

"No, that's fine Miss Lucas. I will be in the hallway." Regina nodded her head.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ruby asked. She noticed one minute the two women looked tensed and pissed off with each other, and now they look like they are friends again it was very confusing

"Nothing. She wants me to join to her for coffee. She wants to talk." Emma shrugged.

"Talking is good, but I don't trust her Em. I know you're not so innocent yourself." Ruby smirked as Emma blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma said biting the inside of her cheek.

"Emma, I know you're into BDSM." Ruby said with a raised eye brow and smirk.

"And that's it for today; I'll talk to you later. I don't want to keep her waiting." Emma said and quickly walked out of the room leaving Ruby by herself.

"Ready?" Emma said looking at Regina. Really wanted to get

"Good, come." Regina said extending her hand out, Emma just looked at it with confusion.

"You do know how to hold someone's hand, right?" Regina looked at her, amused.

"Yes, I know how to. Just confused why you want me to hold your hand?" Emma said with a raised eye brow. Regina just grabbed Emma's hand and walked to the entrance.

"Graham." Regina called and a man walked towards the two women.

"Yes ma'am?" Graham asked.

"Miss Swan and I are going for lunch; we won't be long." Regina said.

"Yes ma'am. See you when you get back." Graham nodded and walked towards the stairs. Regina and Emma made their way down the road a little bit where a small coffee shop sat.

"Do you want anything?" Regina asked.

"I can pay for my own drink." Emma said slightly annoyed.

"I know you can, but I want to." Regina smiled.

"Are you sure?" Emma questioned.

"Emma." Regina said in a warning voice.

"Okay, okay." Emma muttered.

"I will have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon please."

"Alright. You find somewhere for us to sit, and I will get our drinks." Regina smiled and walked to the counter. Emma saw that a spare booth at the back of the store, so she walked there. A few seconds later Regina joined her.

"So?" Emma asked.

"How long have you known Miss Lucas for?" Regina asked.

"Oh, uh, since freshman year. She is a really good friend." Emma smiled.

"Sometimes." Emma muttered.

A few minutes later a lady came to the table with their drinks and an apple turnover. Emma raised her eyebrow.

"What? Am I not allowed to eat an apple turnover?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't see you as the type to eat an apple turnover." Emma shrugged.

"Oh? And what do I look like I eat?" Regina asked challenging the blonde.

"Blondes." Emma smirked as she slowly dragged her finger across the whipped cream in her drink, before popping it into her mouth. Letting her tongue wrap around her finger, she then sucked it off. Regina's breath hitched and her eyes went wide.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Emma smirked; Regina gave a gulp.

"It's okay, I like to east hot brunettes." Emma said winking.

"Oh god." Regina muttered.

"Killian." Regina said changing the subject.

"Yeah, what about him?" Emma asked with a frown.

"He likes you." Regina said with a shrug and an annoyed look,

 "And?" Emma laughed, but stopped when she realised Regina was serious

"Miss Mills, you have nothing to worry about. I am one hundred percent gay." Emma laughed.

"Oh." Regina said blinking she doesn’t know why Emma shared that bit of information with her but she is happy to hear it, if anything did happen _which it won’t_ but if it did it means she won’t leave her for a guy

"He is like a brother to me." Emma smiled fondly.

“Even though he doesn’t see it like that” Emma sighed rolling her eyes It has become rather annoying, he knows she is gay but still tries.

"So, are you dating anyone at the moment?" Regina asked that slipped out, _way to be subtle idiot_ Regina thought to herself, she wanted to face palm but she just managed to stop herself when the blonde replied.

"Uh no, not dating." Emma said with a smirk. She noticed Regina’s face fall for a few seconds before face went back to what it was

"It's rather complicated." Emma shrugged as Regina looked at her confused.

"I'll explain it one day." Emma winked.

"What about you? Do you have anyone?" Emma added

"No, I don't." Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

 "And if I did, what would you do?" Regina asked generally curious

"Well, for one, I wouldn't be here." Emma shrugged, which earned a frown from Regina.

"I don't ruin relationships." Emma said like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Oh, well that's good, I guess." Regina said.

"So, are you an only child?" Regina asked she was getting more and more personal but she wanted to get to know this blonde.

"Yeah." Emma shrugged. "Mother wants another baby though." Emma said with a slight frown. Regina just nodded.

"So your parents?" Regina asked.

"Really?! You of all people should know about my parents." Emma said in a huff not looking Regina in the eye, yes she loved her parents but…

"Have I offended you?" Regina asked softly and Emma sighed.

"No, just my parents are a touchy subject." Emma said quietly.

"Oh?" Regina asked.

 "Would you tell me?" Regina asked softly as she grabbed Emma's hand. Emma gave her a small nod, she hasn’t got any other friends apart from Ruby to talk to this about and even then she doesn’t because she is slightly jealous of the relationship her mother and Ruby has, it sometimes feels like Mary Margret wished Ruby was her daughter instead of Emma.

"They left me on the side of the road when I was a baby, and I was in and out of the foster system. Then one day, I ran away and I found my parents. They took me in right away. They say they love me, and are sorry, but I doubt they are. I swear my mother loves Ruby more than she does me. She treats Ruby more like her daughter then she does me." Emma started of quiet and ended up growling the past part, again she has nothing against Ruby but sometimes she can’t help but get annoyed.

"Oh Emma." Regina whispered her eyes full of sympathy the one thing Emma hated.

"Don't!" Emma growled and held up her hand which caught Regina by surprise.

"I don't need your sympathy." Emma muttered. Regina just sighed, this was going to take a while

"What about you?" Emma asked changing the subject. She needed to right now, she needed to talk about anything but herself right now

"Oh, well not much to tell. I am a very private person, remember?" Regina said winking. Emma gave her a small tightest smile.

"Well my dad is a lawyer, and my Mum is running to be mayor." Regina shrugged like it was no big deal. Well that’s because it wasn’t

"Oh" Emma said surprised that she wasn’t expecting, she knew her parents would have to be big if Regina herself was CEO of her own company,

"Yeah. My brother Robin is a fighter, and my sister Belle, is in London, studying to be an author."

"Oh wow." Emma laughed.

"London is beautiful" Emma sighed she missed the place… she will have to visit again sometime soon.

"Have you been?" Regina asked enquiring the blonde

"Yeah, I went last year." Emma said with a small smile. Regina couldn't help but return the smile. Finally glad to see Emma’s mood changed, but it didn’t last long. Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Frowning at the device, she quickly fished it out.

**Rubes: You finished with her yet?** ****Em: No.** **Rubes: Come on Em, I seriously. Do not trust her. I mean, yeah she is beautiful but I don't trust her.** **Em: It should be me she doesn't trust Rubes.****

And then Emma's phone rang, and she rolled her eyes, and hung up she wasn’t in the mood to deal with her she was having fun for the first time in ages.

"Everything okay Emma?" Regina asked softly noticing the look on Emma’s face.

"Uh yeah. It's just Ruby wanting to know when I am coming home." Emma said with a shrug.

"Oh, we can go now, if you like." Regina said with a small smile. Emma didn’t want to she was having fun and enjoying herself, curse Ruby for ruining it she will have to sit down and talk to her about this, Emma ended up biting her lip and nodded her head.

"I have to study anyway." Emma said standing up making another excuse so the fact that Ruby wanted her home wasn’t the only reason.

"Thanks for today” Emma said smiling hugely, she actually meant it to

"It's okay. Thank you for joining me." Regina smiled she couldn’t help it the bright look on Emma’s face made her feel giddy, they walked back to the hotel in silence. They turned to cross the road, when Regina broke the silence

"So are you ever going to tell me?" Regina asked honestly she didn’t want to be a sticky beak but she did want to know,

"Tell you what?" Emma asked confused.

"About the girlfriend?" Regina asked.

"I don't have one. As I said, it's complicated." Emma sighed and she went to cross the road when a person on a motor bike come out of nowhere. Emma tripped and nearly got hit, but Regina pulled her back against herself. They were close, very close.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked holding the blonde's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma whispered. Regina looked at the blonde's eyes and then lips and started leaning forward. Emma pulled back and she regretted it the minute she saw Regina's face crumple.

"Look Regina, I am sorry, but you're not safe around me." Emma said as she ran across the street after looking both ways of course.

"Emma!" Regina called out but it was too late, the blonde was already in her car driving off

 


	4. Chapter 4

**I’m glad you all like it, it’s so fun to write it :) I do not own OUAT or 50 shades**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_"Emma!" Regina called out but it was too late, the blonde was already in her car driving off_

Emma got home in no time where she ran into the apartment and slammed the door

“Em you okay” Ruby asked

“Fine” was all Emma said before she ran into her bedroom Ruby was somewhat the last person she wanted to see right now, after the stunt she pulled

 _Breathe just breathe Emma,_ Emma muttered to herself over and over again a few minutes later she heard a small knock

“Em are you okay can I come in” a voice whispers

“Yeah you can” Emma sighed in defeat she knew she had no reason to be pissed off at Ruby she is just looking out for her, the door opened and Emma looked over at her best friend looking confused and upset

“What happened?” Ruby asked, she very rarely saw Emma like this and it worried her if Regina hurt her that brunette women will have something coming

“I nearly got hit by a motor bike, Regina saved me, we were so close she nearly kissed me, I-I pushed her away saying she should stay away from me” Emma explained while having a mini panic attack pacing back and forward her breathing came out sharp and she couldn’t breathe it felt like all the air was getting sucked from her lung, which was sort of what was happening every breathe she took was sharp and it stung.

“Hey, hey, just breathe okay Emma breathe” Ruby said, Emma of course didn’t listen she was making it worse so Ruby just grabbed the blondes face. It was the only thing she could think off

“Emma, listen to me, just breathe” Ruby said breathing in and out Emma soon followed her friends actions until her breathing was back to normal, Emma closed her eyes and sagged a little,

“Good” Ruby smiled Emma opened her eyes to look at her friend

“Now I can tell you, that you’re an idiot” Ruby smiled

“You’re the one saying you don’t trust her” Emma said while she threw hands in the air

“Yeah I know but you could off at least let her kiss you, she is hot as!” Ruby said looking at the blonde in disbelief,

“Rubes, I don’t do the girlfriend thing you know that” Emma sighed looking at her what is she going to do,

“I know but you got to at least try one day, you can’t stay single forever” Ruby said with a small frown concerned for her friend, she wanted the blonde to be happy and maybe have a family,

“I’m not single Rubes I have people” Emma said with a raised eye brow or did Ruby forget that, she highly doubted it but she couldn’t help herself

“Subs don’t count” Ruby winked knowing exactly what Emma meant

“How do they not count, I sleep with them, I feed them, I look after them. Don’t I?” Emma shrugged

“But you don’t cuddle them” Ruby said with a huff and crossed her arms

“I don’t cuddle” Emma said scrunching her nose up

“I know” Ruby said narrowing her eyes, how could the blonde not cuddle, cuddling is honestly the best thing in the world,

“Then why bring it up” Emma said now calm the talk was really helping her calm down and Emma finally felt fully relaxed well almost

“Look I have to study Rubes” Emma said trying to shove her best friend out of her room

“Okay, okay, I get it” Ruby laughed as she walked out the rest of the way she too was going to get last minute starting done

“Can’t believe out last exam is over tomorrow” Ruby smiled before walking towards her bedroom

“I know right!” Emma smiled.

Emma stayed up most of the night studying it wasn’t until three in the morning that Emma finally feel asleep, at her desk mind you and that’s where Ruby found her in the morning.

“Emmaaaa!” Ruby yelled in the blonde’s ear

“Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bacey” Ruby grin as she saw an arm trying to hit her Ruby couldn’t help but look amused, Emma was defiantly not a morning person,

“Oh come on your sour puss get up” Ruby laughed poking her friend in the head

“Alright I’m up, I’m up” Emma muttered standing letting out a groan she turned to face Ruby who was now narrowing her eyes at her

“What?” Emma smiled and bit her lip

“Just get dressed” Ruby muttered. Emma couldn’t help but grin at her friend and got dressed.

 **Ten minutes left** the white board read

 _Just ten more minutes until your final exam ever is over_ Emma sighed before anyone knew it the time was up

“Okay class pen’s down” the teacher announced the whole room was smiling as they walked down to give the teacher their last ever exam and walked out the door

 “We totally have to go out tonight” Emma smiled

“Well duh” Ruby laughed

“Well where do you want to go” Emma asked

“The Curse” Ruby smirked

“Of course you want to go there” Emma laughed soon enough the girls where home the girls got home had a few pre-drinks and then went and got dressed. Emma wore a short tight strapless golden sequin dress that showed every curve she owned. And a pair of sparkly gold high heels she put her hair into a messy bun close to the bottom of her head. With light make-up, Ruby walked out with her hair down with a tight red dress. Red shoes and red lipstick

“Still going through the red phase are we” Emma joked Ruby just stuck her tongue out at the blonde

“So mature” Emma laughed as the got the last of their things

“Let’s go get drunk” Emma smiled and walked out the door where a limo was waiting for them

“Are you kidding me” Ruby squealed

“We might as well rock up in style don’t you think” Emma grinned at her friends reaction she forgot how simple things like this made her friend excited, it wasn’t the first limo ride Emma has had and she knew it won’t be the last

“You are the best friend a girl could ever have” Ruby squealed again her eyes bright and happy,

“And don’t I know it” Emma laughed shaking her head she didn’t really see what the big deal was, as it was just a limo but she grew up riding in them and Ruby hasn’t so,

“Oh cocky tonight are we” Ruby laughed as they got into the car

“Dear I am always cocky” Emma giggled soon enough the girls made it to The Curse, everyone stopped and stared as the two got out of the limo. It always happened whenever Emma rocked up anywhere in a limo it was annoying, she didn’t get why people stared it’s just a limo for crying out loud.

“Wow, know I know how you feel” Ruby whispered to Emma as they walked into the bar all Emma could do was grin even if it didn’t fully reach her eyes,

“Hey look, there is Killian” Ruby said as she dragged the blonde towards him

“Hey girls” Killian called out eyes widening when he saw what Emma was wearing, he hoped she would end up in his bed by the end of the night, she might be a lesbian but he could try and persuade her even if it is just for one night

“Hey” Ruby grinned and called out the music was loud so they had to yell at each other to talk

“Shots?” Emma called out, she saw Killian’s look and she wanted to get drunk because she knew that was going to be the only way to deal with him

“Is that even a question” Ruby replied Emma walked to the bar

“Put them on my tab” Emma smiled as she pointed towards Ruby and Killian

“And theirs as well” Emma said

“Okay” the bar tender replied, about ten shots and six Vodka sunrises later they Emma was drunk

“Red” Emma giggled

“Oh aren’t you funny” Ruby laughed, Emma only ever called Ruby, red when she was drunk and at the state Emma was in she was drunk alright

“I have to go pee” Emma told her trying to remain with a straight face, but was failing miserably

“Okay?” Ruby replied with a confused face

“Come with me” Emma replied with a smirk, Ruby breathe hitched

“Uhh umm Em I don’t” Ruby stuttered she loved Emma but not like that, yes she has thought about it but she didn’t want to actually sleep with her

“Oh calm down would you” Emma laughed as she walked away, while Emma sat on the toilet she went through her phone and that’s when she saw the number she didn’t recognise and so Emma called it. They answered on the second call

“Who is this” Emma said slurring

“Emma, you called me” Regina said confused

“Regina” Emma said surprised she took the phone away from her ear and looked at her phone and then put it back at her ear

“How did you’re number get in my phone” Emma said with a frown, her mind came up with a blank

“Emma what are you doing” Regina asked if Emma doesn’t remember this then something must be wrong, she wasn’t expecting to hear from the blonde not what happened yesterday, she tried to get her out of her mind, and what she said but she couldn’t

“Drinking with Ruby and Killian” Emma giggled like it wasn’t the funniest thing in the world,

“How drunk are you” Regina sighed, it could be a long night

“Not drunk at all Gina” Emma said bitting her lip, _Gina?_ They both thought

“Emma, how do you plan on getting home?” Regina asked

“I own a limo” Emma said rolling her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world

“Well, I don’t own it my parents do but we borrowed it to come here” Emma added

“So why is your number in my phone anyway” Emma asked as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands

“You called me yesterday to make the photo shoot remember” Regina sighed

 _That’s right_ Emma thought to herself, it felt like it was ages ago that happened,

“Okay, well I have to go drink some more bye” Emma said about to hang up

“Wait what bar are you at?” Regina asked

“Guess” Emma replied and hung up she walked out and towards her friends

“I need another drink and a lap dance” Emma said to Ruby she needed to get her mind off Regina,

“Of course you do” Ruby laughed as Emma made her way to the bar she got herself a drink and when she went back to her table she saw one of the stripper’s there

“Oh hey Em” The stripper replied

“Hey Lacey” Emma slurred a little

“Hey Lace, Emma wanted a lap dance” Ruby smirked

“Oh” Lacey said with a raised eyebrow

“Oh” Ruby said with a wicked smile

“What?” Emma said with a frown she was slightly lost

“Miss Mills is here and she doesn’t look to happy” Ruby said looking at the blonde. Emma just grabbed Lacey’s hand and pulled her into the back and have her seventy dollars that gives her twenty minutes to think of something.

“What was that about” Lacey smirked at the blonde but also curious why her co-worker was running away from the attractive brunette

“I have no idea what you are talking about Lace” Emma giggled ignoring the question,

“You are totally drunk aren’t you” Lacey said laughing, which she has seen before but very rarely Emma doesn’t like getting drunk while she is working and she hardly ever came in on her night’s off, not that she blamed her honestly

“I’m finished all my exams I have to celebrate somehow” Emma laughed she was telling the half truth

“And that brunette that was walking towards you?” Lacey said as her lips where close to Emma’s

“She’s, She’s” Emma stuttered her eyes wide, she doesn’t actually mind Lacey and has thought about asking her to come with her one night but something kept stopping her

“Oh fuck this” Emma said and smashed their lips together Lacey couldn’t help but grin as she straddled the blonde, god she has waited so long to be one of the girls Emma took home and she finally might get the chance to tonight

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for that” Lacey murmured as she kissed down Emma’s neck, Emma let out a shaky breathe

“Well maybe If you behave you could end up in my bed” Emma whispered and nipped the brunettes ear Lacey let out a soft moan Emma’s hand travelled down Lacey’s torso they locked eyes, and the Lacey stood up

“Huh” Emma blinked what the hell just happened _where is she going?_ Emma thought to herself panicked

“Umm times up” Lacey blushed as she quickly walked out of the room, she wanted it but she suddenly remembered the brunette that was stalking towards Emma and she couldn’t help but think Emma was going to just use her to forget about the other women and she didn’t want that

“Lacey” Emma said running after her when she couldn’t find the brunette anywhere she sighed and went to the bar where she ordered two shots which she quickly took and went back to her table

“Wow Em, was wondering if you would ever come out of there” Ruby said with a smirk Emma glared at her

“Well I wasn’t going to but” Emma said shrugging being somewhat honest she knew she would have to at one stage

“What did you do” Ruby said narrowing her eyes

“Nothing” Emma smiled with a slight smirk Ruby didn’t need to know everything she did

“You totally made out with her, you were so going to bring her home weren’t you” Ruby said her eyes and mouth wide

“Well” Emma said shrugging if it happened it happened she wasn’t going to stop it

“Oh my god Em” Ruby said laughing that’s when Regina cleared her throat _oh shit_ Emma thought to herself she didn’t realise she was still there too late now, Emma just ignored her Killian then walked up behind Emma and put his hand on the small of her back and his hand went lower and lower until he grabbed her ass. Emma turned around and grabbed Killian’s hand

“What the fuck Jonas” Emma growled he has pushed it, and pushed it and this was the final straw

“Hey come on Em, you know you liked it” Killian smiled and lend forward trying to kiss Emma, which ended up with Killian getting a broken nose and a broken hand, she would be lucky if she talked to him again, she has had enough of it.

A few minutes later a brunette walked up to them

“Hi I’m Belle, you must be Regina’s friends” Belle smiled at Ruby

“Hi I’m Ruby and this is Emma and the one on the floor is Killian” Ruby smiled her cheeks turning a bright pink

“Is Red going Red” Emma teased oh she was going to have fun with this,

“Oh shush you” Ruby said playfully narrowing her eyes at the blonde

“Well someone is getting laid tonight” Emma sang as she walked away from the table

“Emma I will destroy you” Ruby called

“Just try” Emma winked and walked outside Regina ran after her wanting to make sure the blonde was okay

“Emma are you alright?” Regina asked

“I am fine Gina” Emma smiled at the brunette

“Why are you here?” Emma asked curiously,

“I had to make sure you are okay” Regina said honestly she saw what happened between Killian and Emma and she was worried

“Well as you can see I am fine” Emma smiled and pulled out her phone

“What are you doing” Regina asked

“Calling my limo, I am going home” Emma shrugged, she had enough and just wanted to get home and go to bed and then looked down at her bloody hand her eyes went wide, she did not do well with blood, and there was a lot of it on her hand she didn’t realise she hit Killian that hard.

“Uhh” Emma said stumbling a bit

“Emma are you okay” Regina asked and before she knew it the blonde fainted, Regina caught her before she hit the ground Regina took out her phone and sent a quick text to her sister

**Regina: Hey Belle Emma saw the blood on her hand and passed out I am taking her home with me can you make sure Ruby gets home safely xoxo**

**Belle: Sure xoxo**

**Regina: Thanks**

Regina put her phone away and rang Graham

“Hello” the male answered

“Graham, Emma passed out I need you to come carry her to the car” Regina said and then hung up a few minutes later a black car pulled up in front of them. Graham got out and placed the blonde in the back, and Regina climbed in after and put the blonde’s head on her lap.

“What happened” Graham asked interestedly, he knew she shouldn’t pry but he couldn’t help it sometimes

“She saw her hand, which is covered in blood” Regina sighed as she stroked the blonde’s hair

Graham then carried her to Regina’s hotel room passing Emma’s mother on the way

“Oh my god what happened” Mary Margret asked slightly freaking out,

“She punched Killian in the face and her hand is covered in his blood she didn’t know until she got outside and then she passed out” said a worried Regina then ran after Graham.

Emma woke up to a bright light,

“What happened last night” Emma muttered to herself as she tried to open her eyes

“You got drunk, you broke Killian’s nose and hand, that is how you got blood on your hand, and then you pass out when you saw blood” said a female voice Emma looked up to see Regina in nothing but a towel

“Oh god” Emma muttered and closed her eyes

“Are you okay” Regina whispered as she sat beside Emma worried the blonde was going to be sick, but she didn’t realise it was a reaction to her wearing nothing but a towel.

“Yeah I’m fine I don’t have a hang… why am I only in underwear” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow

“I undressed you, I didn’t want you to sleep uncomfortably” Regina muttered going bright red, she hoped the blonde wouldn’t say anything but she should of known better

“Thank you” Emma whispered

“For what?” Regina asked with a confused look,

“Bring me here and looking after me, no one has ever done that” Emma whispered as she hung her head weather it was in shame or not Emma wasn’t quite sure,

“Oh Emma” Regina said as she cupped the blonde’s face they both locked eyes

“Umm” Emma replied looking the brunette up and down Regina couldn’t help but blush… again

“Look Regina I don’t do relationship’s I don’t know how to and I get scared that they will leave me, I can’t easily trust people” Emma said going on a rant, and all Regina did was grab the blonde’s face and pull her into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back I am so, so, so ,so, sorry I have been like crazy busy with work and everything and I went and saw 50 shades of Grey today (12/2/15) holy hell was it amazing! Argh! Anyway here is chapter five, again I am sorry and I do not own OUAT or 50 shades of Grey**.

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_"Look Regina, I don't do relationships. I don't know how to and I get scared that they will leave me. I can't easily trust people." Emma said going on a rant, and all Regina did was grab the blonde's face and pull her into a kiss._

Emma pulled away, her eyes full of terror and worry she can’t believe Regina just did that,

"Regina." Emma said softly.

"I can't." Emma whispered and moved to stand up.

"Emma, wait. Please!" Regina begged, god she knows she probably crossed the line but they looked so kissable and she just wanted to know what

"There is only one way I take women Regina" Emma cried, frustration clear in her features.

"And how is that?! You dominate them?!" Regina growled.

Emma couldn't help but let out a huge sigh.

"Yes" Emma said barley above a whisper.

"Wait, what?" Regina said her head snapping to look at the blonde.

"You're a dominant?" Regina said, surprised, that she wasn’t expecting at all

"Yes." Emma said, nodding her head but refusing to meet her eyes.

"Oh." Regina said shocked.

"I am truly-" Emma started but Regina cut her off before she could finish.

"I still want to be with you. I can give this a try. I just want to be with you. Please Emma." Regina begged without shame.

"Regina-" Emma started, but was cut off again.

"No, don't do this. Don't push me away, please." Regina cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, she doesn’t even know why she was crying but she was.

"I am willing to try this so I can be with you, why can you just accept it?" Regina pleaded.

"Fine." Emma sighed and ran her hand through her blonde tresses.

"If you want to try this, there are certain things we will need to do first. One is that we will need to both sign a contract. It will list all of both our terms and conditions for this to work. I will need to get the contract written up, and then you can come over tonight and we can talk." Emma said as she started getting dressed.

"What about Ruby?" Regina asked, unsure she would be comfortable having others know about their arrangement.

"She already knows about my lifestyle but if you don't want her there, I'm sure Belle would be more than happy to spend the night with her." Emma said, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Okay." Regina nodded, knowing Belle would be more than happy to have the time with Ruby.

"Can you stay for breakfast?" Regina asked softly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I guess I can." Emma said with a small smile and a wink.

"Great because I already ordered." Regina smiled and walked into the next room.

Emma just sighed and followed the brunette. They both sat and ate breakfast quietly.

"I am assuming you have had sex before?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, of course I have." Regina huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, no need to get snarky." Emma muttered. Regina was just about to say something but Emma stopped her.

 "I better get home and get the contract done if I am expecting to see you tonight." Emma said standing up things were tense and she needed a few hours to herself,

"Okay." Regina whispered and got up to gather her stuff together.

The ride to the apartment was silent

"So how many women have you spelt with and or dominated?" Regina blurted out, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Umm, I think about fifteen women for dominating, and I've lost count of how many one night stands I've had." Emma chuckled. All Regina could do was nod her head silently. _Wow that is a lot,_

"Hey, I won't sleep with anyone while we are doing this. The contract states that you are mine and I'm yours." Emma replied softly putting her hand on Regina's thigh.

Regina cleared her throat, not answering the statement.

"We are here." Regina said tightly.

Emma couldn't help but sigh heavily as she exited the car

"I'll text or ring you what time to come over” Emma muttered, things better not be like this all the time between them she doesn’t know if she could handle it if it was.

"Did you want me to send your sister out?" Emma asked looking at the brunette. This time all she earned was a nod.

Emma walked into her house without a backward glance and soon enough Belle came out, Ruby following behind her.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Belle smiled at Ruby, stroking her jaw gently.

"Okay." Ruby smiled and gave Belle one last kiss before heading inside.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked, a happy grin on her lips.

"She agreed." Emma said absentmindedly.

"Agreed to what?" Ruby asked as she laying down beside her blonde friend.

"To be my sub." Emma breathed out, still staring off into space.

"Holy shit! No way!" Ruby gasped, sitting bolt upright.

"Yes way. Look, I need to go and print the paperwork out so I'll talk to you later." Emma said getting up from the couch.

"Okay." Ruby nodded as she too headed to her own room.

Emma sent Regina a quick text telling her to be at there's at six pm and then started her work. Before Emma knew it was five thirty and she still had to print all the documents and quickly make dinner. When she rushed out, Emma saw dinner was already cooked, with a small note beside the pans.

_Figured you lost track of time so I made you both dinner enjoy XOXO ~Rubes aka the best roommate ever_

Emma couldn't help but chuckle and quickly set the table. Just as she was finishing, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Emma called, Ruby hopefully left the door unlocked.

Walking in with a large smile, Regina was dressed to the nines.

"Oh, it smells lovely."

"Yeah, Ruby cooked it for us because I lost track of time." Emma blushed, struck by how amazing Regina looked in the dim lighting.

"Come, sit and eat. We will talk about things after dinner, and then once we are done, we can talk about the rules." Emma smiled nervously.

"That's fine with me Miss Swan." Regina smiled. Emma just nodded and smiled.

They ate in a comfortable silence, both very much enjoying the meal. Once finished, they both stood, making quick work of clearing the table.

"You ready to go over the rules and contract?" Emma asked as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher and made her way to the lounge-room.

"Yes, I am." Regina said following the blonde. Taking a seat on the couch, leaving little space between them, Emma handed over the file containing the contract.

"If you want time to re-read it and go over it you are more than welcome to. I would encourage it." Emma said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Alright." Regina replied neutrally, taking the file from the blonde's hands.

** CONTRACT **

Made this day 12th of September 2018 ("The Commencement Date")

** BETWEEN **

Miss. Emma Swan of 28 Story Brooke, Maine

("The Dominant")

Miss Regina Mills 103 Story Brooke, Maine

("The Submissive")

**THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS**

1- The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.

**FUNDAMENTAL TERMS**

2- The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits, and her wellbeing.

3- The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.

4 -The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract, either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.

5- Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.

6- Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.

** ROLES **

7- The Dominant shall take responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. She shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

8- If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above, the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.

9- Subject to the provisions and clauses 2-5 above, the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as she may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation her training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.

**COMMENCEMENT AND TERM**

10- The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

11- This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

** AVAILABILITY **

12- The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

13- The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from her service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above.

** LOCATION **

14- The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.

**SERVICE PROVISIONS**

15- The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.

DOMINANT

15.1- The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.

15.2- The Dominant accepts the Submissive as hers to own, control, dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner she deems fit, sexually or otherwise.

15.3- The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.

15.4- The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

15.5 -The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as she sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for her own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which she is not obliged to provide.

15.6- In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body, nor that any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.

15.7- In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.

15.8- In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and when necessary, ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant.

15.9- The Dominant shall maintain her own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment for The Submissive.

15.10- The Dominant shall not loan her Submissive to another Dominant, for any reason.

15.11- The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

15.12- The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.

SUBMISSIVE

15.13- The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.

15.14- The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.

15.15- The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavour to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.

15.16- The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.

15.17- The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

15.18- The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant.

15.19- The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument.

15.20- The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint.

15.21- The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.

15.22- The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address her only as Ma'am, Ms. Swan, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.

15.23- The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without her express permission to do so.

** ACTIVITIES **

16- The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

17- The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

** SAFEWORDS **

18- The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

19- The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.

20- The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect, and any immediate care for the Submissive will be provided.

** CONCLUSION **

21- We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below.

The Dominant: Emma Swan

Date: 12/09/18

The Submissive: Regina Mills

Date: 12/09/18

** APPENDIX 1 **

** RULES **

Obedience:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation, and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruits and vegetables.

Clothes:

During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall during the Term wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week, in hour-long sessions, at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behaviour is a direct reflection on the Dominant, and she will behave accordingly. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehaviour committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.**

** APPENDIX 2 **

Hard Limits

No acts involving fire play

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof

No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood

No acts involving gynaecological medical instruments

No acts involving children or animals

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin

No acts involving breath control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.

** APPENDIX 3 **

Soft Limits

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?

  * Masturbation
  * Cunnilingus
  * Vaginal intercourse
  * Vaginal fisting
  * Anal intercourse
  * Anal fisting



Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?

  * Vibrators
  * Dildos
  * Butt Plugs
  * Other



Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?

  * Hands in front
  * Hands behind back
  * Ankles
  * Knees
  * Elbows
  * Wrists to ankles
  * Spreader bars
  * Tied to furniture
  * Blindfolding
  * Gagging
  * Bondage with Rope
  * Bondage with Tape
  * Bondage with leather cuffs
  * Suspension
  * Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints



What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain?

Where 1 is likes intensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

How much pain does the submissive want to receive?

Where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?

  * Spanking
  * Paddling
  * Whipping
  * Caning
  * Biting
  * Nipple clamps
  * Genital clamps
  * Ice
  * Hot wax
  * Other types/methods of pain



Setting the folder down, all Regina could say was an overwhelmed exclamation. "Wow."

"I know it's a lot to take it all at once, which is why I am going to give you time before I take you into my play room." Emma said looking at the brunette to gauge her reaction to the contract.

"Regina." Emma said softly to not startle her.

"Emma." Regina replied shakily.

"This-this really makes you happy?" Regina said looking at the blonde with a sad look.

"Yes. My mother's friend Rumple taught me it." Emma said with a blank face, hiding her emotion.

"Emma, I am so sorry." Regina sobbed, unable to hold back any longer.

"Don't be" Emma shrugged and stood up, unable to stay seated any longer. "

It's no big deal" Emma said dismissively.

"No big deal?!" Regina shouted and stood up to face the blonde.

 "How is this no big deal?!" Regina growled angrily.

"I would watch it Regina." Emma snarled back.

"Or what?! You're going to punish me?!" Regina challenged, crossing her arms over her chest.

Emma shoved her up against the wall and crashed the lips together roughly.

 "I just might." Emma whispered against Regina's lips, before she pulled herself away.

Emma picked up the file and handed it to Regina.

 "I want you to re-read over this and then let me know either way, as soon as possible." Emma stated before moving to the kitchen, leaving Regina alone. Sighing, Regina gathered her things and left without a word.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is now up and running, I hope you enjoy,**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

**__ **

_Emma picked up the file and handed it to Regina. "I want you to re-read over this and then let me know either way, as soon as possible." Emma stated before moving to the kitchen, leaving Regina alone. Sighing, Regina gathered her things and left without a word._  

Emma wanted to stop the brunette from leaving but she needed to be alone right now, even more after having to bring up Rumple. A shiver ran down Emma’s back as she shook her head trying to get rid of the bad memories that still hunt her to this day. Ruby came home some time later, and Emma was still awake she lost track of time her mind was running wild.

“Sooo, how did it go?” Ruby asked with a smile as she sat down on the couch, Emma just frowned stood up and started pacing.

“That bad huh?” Ruby frowned,

“It, uhm… it went well, I think. She yelled at me which isn’t surprising I was expecting it to happen I mean if she didn’t yell I would be worried, I told her to have a few days to re-read the contact and give it a think over. If I’m going to be honest, I don’t think I am going to get a reply back” Emma sighed as she flopped down on the couch beside Ruby, she ran a hand through her hair and down her face.

“I don’t know what to do Rubes, she want’s hearts and flowers, and we both know I can’t do that” Emma sighed in frustration the situation was getting to her and she didn’t know what to do anymore, was this all even worth it. Emma already knew the answer to question, yes the brunette is worth everything she doesn’t know why but she is,

“I’m sorry” Ruby whispered

“For what?” Emma asked confused, it wasn’t Ruby’s fault she was in this situation… well in a way it was if she wasn’t sick then she wouldn’t of had to go see Regina, but then again Ruby probably would of asked her to do the photo shoot and they would of meet then and then they would more likely be in the situation she is in now.

“For being sick and you having to meet her” Ruby frowned

“Oh stop it” Emma huffed annoyed, she really didn’t need this not right now she already has a lot on her plate she didn’t need Ruby feeling guilty and probably doing everything in her favour to try and fix it.

“Okay so you got sick, so what it happens, yes I had to go in your place is that a big deal? No it isn’t and let’s face it I would have had to meet her eventually because you would of wanted me to do her photo shoot so either way we might off ended up in this situation in the end. Things may work out, they may not, we just have to wait and see. So stop blaming yourself, the problem we are having is I can’t do what she wants me to do” Emma ranted,

“But” Ruby started and stood up,

“Goats butt, humans don’t” Emma huffed and walked towards her room closing the door, ending the convocation, Ruby looked a little put out but didn’t press the topic.

** 1 week later  **

Emma and Ruby where just having their causal movie night they had once a week. They choose a different genre every week and tonight was horror night, they were currently at a scene where a girl’s phone goes off and coincidentally Emma’s phone went off at the exact same time. The girl’s let out a scream and paused the movie as fast as they could, eye were wide with fear and Emma couldn’t help but stare at her phone… to answer it or not. Emma peaked at her phone **Miss Fancy Pants** was at the top of the screen and Emma had used one of the photos she took in the photo shoot as Regina’s photo,

“Who is it” Ruby asked weakly and quietly

“Regina” Emma sighed in relief,

“What does she want?” Ruby asked curiously

“I don’t know?” Emma frowned opening up her phone getting into the messengers,

 _Can we talk? - Miss Fancy Pants_ that’s all it said, no hello no anything just _can we talk_ that kind of stung, and Emma didn’t know how to feel about it.

“She wants to talk” Emma frowned, she has been waiting for this and she didn’t know if she could face her or not

“Well I think you should go talk to her” Ruby said and then shoved Emma off the couch who tried turning herself so she landed on her arse,

“Uhm ow?” Emma said glaring at Ruby and threw a pillow at her best friend,

“Oomph” Ruby said blinking, she looked down at the pillow and then at Emma in total confusion Emma couldn’t help but snicker. Emma sighed and grabbed her phone and frowned re-reading the message she knew she would have to face her eventually so she sent a reply

 _I can arrange that, when and where would you like to meet? – Emma_ good keep it professional _Two hours my office- Miss Fancy Pants_ Two hours, that means she has to leave like now to make it in time _Okay sounds good, see you then- Emma_ Fuckkk Emma thought to herself

“Everything okay?” Ruby asked with a frown as she noticed the anguish look Emma’s face

“She wants to meet up at her office in two hours” Emma said standing up and walked to her room she had to get ready. Emma decided to go causal yet sexy she wore a short black leather dress **_(Side note: It’s the one she wore when she went on a date with monkey man in I think it was season three?)_** she wore black heels, dark red lipstick and black smoky eye shadow, she let her curls fall around her shoulders. Emma walked out and gave a turn, Emma couldn’t help but smirk at Ruby’s expression when she turned around to have a look. Ruby couldn’t help but gap and fall off the couch with a thud, she has seen Emma in a lot of different outfit’s and this outfit is by far one of her favourites. After a few second there was a knock at the door both girls froze and looked at the door

“Come in” Ruby called out Emma stared at her in disbelief they were just watching a horror movie and now she is going to let a possible stranger into their house… well it was more of an apartment really but still.

“Ruby! You can’t just tell someone at our door to come in like that, what if it is a serial killer” Emma whispered in horror

“I’m pretty sure I’m not a serial killer” an Australian accent laughed,

“BELLE!” Ruby yelled her eyes lighting up in delight

“Uh, Ruby do I want to know why you are on the floor?” Belle asked uncertainly,

“Uhm, look at Emma” Ruby laughed, she kind of wanted to see her girlfriend’s reaction to the blonde, Bella looked over at Emma and mouth dropped

“Holy shit” Bella whispered

“Regina is not going to know what hit her” Belle added

“How do you know I am going to see your sister?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow  

“Why do you think I’m here?” Belle chuckled, Ruby pouted

“Oh I see how it is, you are only here because your sister asked you to come here” Ruby said faking hurt. Emma rolled her eyes

“I better get going, wouldn’t want to keep her majesty waiting” Emma said with a roll of the eyes, Emma grabbed her wallet and car keys, and headed out the door. Emma made it to Regina’s office in no time, Emma walked in and walked to the front desk, where the girl at front couldn’t help but stare with her mouth gapping.

“I am here to see Miss Mills… again, but this time it’s myself who has an appointment” Emma smiled, the girl was completely speechless and just pointed towards the elevators, Emma remembered what number she had to go to and pressed the button. She was yet again faced with two women gapping at her, Emma just smiled, and then she noticed a certain brunette walk out, obviously the brunette hadn’t noticed her yet.

“Oh for goodness sake, what on earth are you girls gapping…” Regina started and then stopped mid-sentence when she noticed a certain blonde standing there,

“Miss Swan” Regina said slightly breathless, she then cleared her throat her cheeks wore a light blush.

“Emma, thank you for meeting with me” Regina smiled professionally, and walked towards one of the many meeting rooms on the floor,

“My pleasure” Emma smirked and followed her, once they were seated a bottle of wine and two glasses where brought into the room. Once the blonde left Regina pulled out a file,

“I want to talk about this” Regina said and sat it on the table. Emma looked between the file on the table and Regina nervously she held her breathe waiting,

“I want to agree to it” Regina said simply Emma was shocked, she couldn’t help but drop her jaw

“You do?” Emma asked surprised

“Yes I do” Regina nodded she wasn’t sure if she was one hundred percent she should do this but if was the only way she could have the blonde women then she was willing to do whatever it took.

“On one condition” Regina added, Emma should off known this was coming, she was actually expecting it.

“We go on one date, of my choosing” Regina smiled, hoping she could win Emma over with this. Emma had to think, she blinked and looked up at the brown eyes

“It’s a deal” Emma said smiling, although the smile didn’t quiet reach her eyes.

“Good” Regina grinned, she sighed her name and slide the paperwork towards Emma who caught it with great ease, they both stood up and walked towards each other Emma shoved Regina up against the closest wall.

“God, I’ve waited so long for this” Emma breathed just inches away from Regina’s lips, it was Regina who leant forwards bringing their lips together. Emma lifted Regina so that her legs wrapped around Emma’s waist, Emma couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. Emma used her strength to lift Regina up higher again so that Regina’s legs where around her neck, Emma took a deep breath and she couldn’t help but smile as she smelt Regina’s arousal coming from the other women. Emma moved Regina’s underwear aside, and ran her tongue along the wet folds, and she heard a soft moan and fingers tightened in Emma’s hair.

“More” Regina begged, and that is all it took for Emma, before she plunged her tongue into Regina’s throbbing core, she then took it out, licked and sucked Regina’s aching clit. Every now and then she would insert her tongue into Reinga’s wet pussy, ever so carefully and softly. She continued to tease Regina but that’s all it really took, before Emma felt legs tighten around her ears, and let out a scream of pleasure. Emma brought Regina down from her high, and lowered her to the ground where she gave Regina one last kiss, making sure the brunette could taste herself that left the brunette breathless. Emma then grabbed the file and walked out wearing a smirk.  


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own OUAT, I honestly hope you are liking this version better then my first one. On we go with chapter seven.**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_Emma brought Regina down from her high and lowered her to the floor where she gave Regina a kiss and quickly left, leaving the brunette alone and breathless._

Emma was having an amazing dream. Or well she thought she was, although it didn’t last very long because an annoying buzzing sound was coming from right beside her head. Emma still had her eyes closed as she tried turning it, she couldn’t help but sigh when it stopped, but then it started again and she let out an annoyed groan.

“Mornin’” Emma mumbled

“Miss Swan” a voice growled, it took a few seconds for Emma to process what was happening

“What time is it” Emma mumbled again, but it was more to herself then the person on the other line but they decided to answer for her anyway

“It’s six in the morning” the voice replied curtly, Emma groaned and opened her eyes, everything was so blurry so Emma blinked a few time the name on the phone became more clear **Miss Fancy Pants**

“Gina’ why on earth are you calling me at this hour of the morning” Emma whined, she just wanted to sleep.

“Because someone decided to walk out on me after giving me a mind blowing orgasm” Regina huffed, she then stopped to think as to actually why she was pissed off at Emma over this then she remembered.

“You seemed to like it” Emma inaudible  

“I’m not calling you because I was dissatisfied with the orgasm dear, I am calling because you didn’t let me return the favour” Regina huffed in annoyance.

“Let me get this straight, you decided to call me at six in the morning, to get up me because I didn’t let you return that favour and give me an orgasm” Emma clarified,

“Yes” Regina said nodding her head, and then blinked… now that she thought about it she realised how silly she was being.

“Look, I could apologise but I won’t actually mean it, I am what they usually call a giver, I don’t really let my bed partners to touch me in such an intimate way. Kissing yes sex that’s a different story” Emma said honestly as she sat up in her bed, she was awake now and with this convocation she knew she wouldn’t get back to sleep anytime soon. Regina frowned on her end of the phone

“Has anyone actually had sex with you, or are you still a…” Regina asked she knew this was a personal question but she kind of needed to know.

“Yes, I have had sex before. Look let’s make a deal how about I pop around to yours later and if you still want to return the favour you can” Emma yawned.

“I would like that very much dear” Regina whispered

“Okay, I will see you later” Emma said, she was actually starting to feel tired again glad that it was over, she hung up and fell back asleep, and was woken later by loud banging on her door. There was only one person who would come banging on her door like that and she let out a long annoyed groan.

“Emma get your lazy arse out of bed, Miss Sexy Pants is here.” Ruby yelled and then opened Emma’s door with a loud bang, Emma woke up but was still half asleep and didn’t actually hear what Ruby said

“The hell Rubes I’m trying to sleep here” Emma mumbled rubbing her eyes

“As I said Miss Sexy Pants is here, apparently she has come to collect you?” Ruby said with a smirk on her lips, she knew exactly what was going to happen.

“To early” Emma mutter as she rolled over and curled into herself, almost falling back asleep instantly.

“Miss Swan, its twelve o’clock, in the afternoon” Regina said flabbergasted walking into the blonde’s bedroom. Emma huffed and sat up letting the blanket fall into her lap, she forgot she went to bed in just underwear last night. Emma didn’t realise until she looked up, and saw both brunette’s staring at her chest. Emma raised her eyebrow in amusement

“See something you like” Emma asked with a yawn, she was still annoyed at being woken she did a big stretch which ended up putting her chest more in the air and let out a moan, that probably sounded more sexual then it should have… well for a stretch anyway.

“What is going… oh my god Emma!” Belle started and then stopped staring at Emma with wide eyes 

“Okay, if you are all done gawking at my chest am I able to get dressed?” Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. All three brunettes blushed but quickly walked out of the room and closed the door on their way out, Emma got dressed into a short but professional red dress, she brushed the mop on top of her head and put a bit of light make-up on, she also packed an over-night bag just to be safe, she wasn’t sure what Regina had up her sleeve she even added her favourite red undergarments in the bag as well. When Emma walked out Regina started talking to her, but she yet had to look at her

“Are you ready dear, I booked a table at Tony’s it is an Italian place” Regina said, Emma was waiting for Regina to look at what she was wearing she really wanted to see the brunette’s reaction.

“Who said I was hungry for food” Emma said seductively, Regina rolled her eyes

“Miss Swan” Regina huffed, and turned around to finally face the blonde when she saw what she was wearing her jaw dropped, Emma walked over to her grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Which coursed Regina to respond straight away, and Regina shoved Emma up against the counter causing the blonde to moan.

“You said you booked a table, if we continue this we are going to be late, and now that you said Italian I am getting pretty hungry… for food this time” Emma smirked stepping out of Regina’s embrace, Regina let out a low growl. Which caused Emma to grin, and walked towards where her keys were sitting, she ‘accidently’ dropped them giving Regina a view.

“I know what you are doing Miss Swan” Regina glared, Emma looked at her innocently.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Emma smiled and batted her eyelashes, it caused Regina to narrow her eyes at the blonde, Emma started walking towards the door, she looked over her shoulder

“Are you coming?” Emma asked

“She is going to be the death of me” Regina groaned to Belle and Ruby who couldn’t help but chuckle at Regina’s reaction. Regina and Emma did make it in time to Tony’s they were early actually and Regina made a note to let Emma know, that they could have had time to do something. After lunch Graham ended up driving them back Regina’s mansion.

“Wow, not bad” Emma said as she walked in,

“I would love more then nothing to show you around, but right now all I want to do is fuck you on every piece of furniture I own” Regina growled as she shoved Emma against the closet object.

“And what about your people… you know the ones that work for you, I am assuming you have those yes?” Emma said,

“I gave them the day off” Regina said and brought the blonde into a heated kiss, and Regina wasn’t kidding they already have had sex on every piece of furniture the brunette own in the lounge-room, now they were currently in the kitchen, Regina was on her knee’s while Emma was sitting on the counter they were too busy and far too in the moment to hear two sets of heels clicking against the tiled floor.

“Oh my god” a voice interrupted them, both women froze, Emma was so close to actually hitting her climax, which had now disappeared.

“Regina, since when did you starting having company over” said a blonde, whom Emma recognised, _how this is not going to go well when Regina finds out even more so if the blonde is a good friend of hers._ Regina looked at her best friend slightly horrified that her and her mother was standing their looking at her while her head is between another women’s leg. Emma on her behalf count help but burst out laughing

“We are going to go wait out in the lounge-room so you both can cover yourself up” the brunette whom Emma was guessing was Regina’s mother. Without thinking Regina looked over at her mother

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Regina said, she then froze and cursed herself and her big mouth

“Honestly Regina, this is why you own a bed, to do activities such as these” the older brunette huffed, Regina looked up at her mother embarrassed

“Kinky” the blonde winked

“Well where haven’t you christened yet” the older women asked

“My study” Regina muttered looking at the floor she wasn’t sure she could actually look the two women in the eyes, not yet anyways.

“Oh before we do leave you to, to do whatever, Emma dear we are having a family dinner tomorrow night and I would love nothing more than if you could join us” the women asked

“Uh, sure” Emma said blushing, she was still completely naked and sitting on the counter, the older brunette nodded and started walking towards Regina’s study. Once they were out of sight Regina turned and looked at Emma and start apologising.

“Oh Emma, I am so sorry! I didn’t know that they were going to come over” Regina said blushing,

“Hey, it’s cool I never thought I would ever have someone’s parent and whom I am assuming is your best friend, walk in while their best friend/ daughter was eating me out and then invite me to dinner the next night” Emma chuckled, she jumped off the counter and walked into the lounge-room to start gathering up her clothes.

“So, I guess I will see you later?” Emma said smiling once she was dressed

“Oh no you don’t, you are coming with me” Regina glared and dragged the blonde towards her study. Once she was dressed that is. When they both walked in, both women were wearing identical smirks and raised eyebrows.

“Regina, I didn’t know you had such a kinky side to you” Kathryn smirked, oh she did love riling up Regina she made it so easy, Regina couldn’t help but blush.

“Oh now need to be embarrassed dear, we have all been there” Cora said waving her hand, Regina did not need to hear that

“MUM!” both Regina and Kathryn yelled at the same time both looking a little bit perplexed finding out that bit of information,

“Inside voices” Cora sassed,

“So do I want to know, why the two of you are fucking like rabbits in heat” Cora asked with a raised eyebrow

“Mother, we are not going to discuss me sex life” Regina scowled, and rolled her eyes

“Why not? There is nothing to be ashamed off, everyone has sex dear. Even your mother and myself still do it” Cora smirked, everyone froze

“And that is my cue to leave” Emma said, this was just getting a bit to uncomfortable for her,

“Don’t you dare think about leaving me here by myself with them” Regina yelled chasing after her. Cora and Kathryn looked at each other amused

“And what are you going to do Regina, if I remember correctly I am the one who does the punishing” Emma smirked before stepping in the elevator bag over her shoulder. Regina had no time to react before the door’s closed before her


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter eight, and I do not own OUAT or 50 shades**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma?  _ **

_“And what are you going to do Regina, if I remember correctly I am the one who does the punishing” Emma smirked before stepping in the elevator bag over her shoulder. Regina had no time to react before the door’s closed before her_

“Did she leave?” Cora asked as she walked up behind Regina

“Yes she did” Regina huffed, she wasn’t sure whom she was more annoyed at, her best friend and mother for walking in and or Emma for walking out… again.

“What why?” Cora asked confused, was Emma really that embarrassed talking about sex? With the way she lives her life,

“She ran off because you two interrupted us” Regina huffed, glaring at the closed elevator doors, before making her way to the lounge-room, she couldn’t care less if they followed her or not. The click of heels told her, that they where she flopped on the couch very un-lady like and sent her mother and best friend a glare,

“All I did was ask why you two were going at it like bunnies in heat” Cora said with a raised eyebrow,

“It is not my fault you both go so defensive over it” Cora said sitting down facing her daughter, Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them

“What made you come here anyway?” Regina asked not only trying to change the subject but remembered she hasn’t actually asked that question yet.

“I was coming to remind you about dinner tomorrow night” Cora said with a shrug

“You do know they invented things called phones right, all you have to do is type in my number and press call” Regina sassed,

“Yes, well would you have answered if I did call?” Cora asked

“Well, no obviously not I had company” Regina said honestly,

“And beside, Kathryn and I were having our usual lunch dates and it was close by so we both decided a little visit wouldn’t hurt anyone” Cora shrugged and then smiled at Kathryn who was like a second daughter to her.

“We weren’t the only ones eating” Kathryn smirked which caused Cora to bark out in laughter, which was a rare sight to see, well not to Regina and her siblings, Henry and Kathryn.

“Kathryn” Regina shouted and threw something at Kathryn’s head, it ended up being Emma’s bra and Regina couldn’t help but blush

“Really, Reggie throwing Emma’s undergarments at me now” Kathryn teased as she threw it back at the now even more redder brunette,

“I hate you both” Regina muttered fake pouting

“Oh no you don’t, you love us both dearly” Kathryn grinned as she got up to give Regina a hug.

“Well we are done here so why don’t you call Emma back and see if she is still close by” Kathryn suggested waggling both eyebrows, it caused Regina to roll her eyes

“She walked out” Regina huffed

“Well Emma has always been a runner, so when there is a situation Emma can handle being she will run. It’s what she does, it’s who she is” Kathryn shrugged,

“Oh and how do you know this?” Regina asked narrowing her eyes at her best friend Cora just looked between the two girls amused

“Oh yes, please do share with us Kathryn how do you know Miss Swan” Cora grinned, she already knew the reason but she did love toying with her daughters.

“Well…” Kathryn started, a blush already covering her face,

“We just go way back” Kathryn said shrugging hopping this would be enough for Regina, she knew it wasn’t but maybe if she made a run for it she could get out of the situation.

“Wait, where you one of her subs?” Regina asked gapping

“What! God no, I politely refused on that” Kathryn said shaking her head

“But we did rock the bed a few times” Kathryn shrugged like it was no big deal, Regina honestly didn’t know how to feel right now. She had so many emotions coursing through her body, shock, anger, disappointment, and she was extremely hurt. The two women saw the emotions flash across Regina’s face until it settled on hurt

“Regina, this was ages ago, and she is with you now and if anyone could pull her out of that lifestyle I know it will be you” Kathryn said soothingly and she actually believed it, she honestly thought that Regina would be able to pull Emma out of the horrible lifestyle she’s gotten herself into.

“Maybe” Regina sighed in defeat

“I do have a question though, did she ever… let you touch her chest?” Regina asked curiously

“No, she didn’t. I don’t think she has let anyone touch her chest from what I know off” Kathryn said with a frown

“It’s covered in small burn marks” Regina whispered her eyes willed up with tears, she wasn’t going to cry. Regina blinked them away, maybe she should do a background check on her.

“Don’t” Kathryn warned, she knew what her best friend was like and if the face Regina was pulling was anything to go by she knew exactly what was going to happen,

“Don’t what?” Regina said pretending to be confused Kathryn looked at her

“Do you think I am stupid” Kathryn huffed, Regina went to open her mouth but then closed it with the look Kathryn gave her

“Don’t do a background check, just be patient and let her come to you. If you go to fast and ruin it you will never see Emma again” Kathryn told her,

“But” Regina started, she wanted to know now she didn’t want to wait she was never good at waiting.

“Goat’s butt humans don’t, end of convocation Regina, you are not going to do a background check on her and if I found out you have. You better run” Kathryn glared at her friend, she didn’t want Regina fucking up something that could actually be good for not only her but for Emma to just because she was being impatient.

“Fine” Regina muttered annoyed and grumpily

“Well, we best be off you should give Emma a call dear she might not have gotten very far” Cora smiled softly standing up she kissed her daughter on the cheek and hugged her good-bye, Kathryn doing the same. Regina looked around the room her eyes landing back on Emma’s black lacy bra, _to call her or not to call her_ Regina thought to herself. Regina wasn’t sure she could actually face her now knowing that Kathryn has been with her, _but so have so many other women_ Regina thought to herself, _so Kathryn slept with my… girlfriend? No that didn’t sound right my dominate… that sounds too weird, would that make her my mistress then?_ Regina thought to herself she didn’t know what Emma was to her and right now she was too exhausted to care. She is going for a nap, the sex and the convocation with her mother and best friend has exhausted her to the max, she decided she will either call Emma later or tomorrow sometime, if she is up to it. If she doesn’t then she will defiantly see Emma at the dinner… well that is if she actually decides to come and not ditch, Regina went to her room and laid down falling asleep almost instantaneously, she was awoken later by a loud banging on her front foyer door. She hopped whoever it was, would just go away but by the sound of the knocking they were going to, with a loud sigh she climbed out of bed straighten her clothes and stomped towards the foyer. Ready to rip open a new arsehole to whoever decided to wake her up, she threw open the door and was slightly shocked to find Emma standing there her hands behind her back and was bitting her lip looking somewhat guilty, all Regina could do was glare at her.

“So uh, I got a call from Kathryn” Emma winched when she heard a snarl leave Regina’s lips

“And she told me what happened after I left” Emma said finishing her sentence

“I know you are probably, mad, upset and hurt and maybe even disappointed, but I never essentially meant to hurt you, you know that right?” Emma asked carefully she knew Regina was a ticking time bomb and she didn’t want her to explode if she said the wrong thing

“Since when did you ever care about my feelings” Regina snarled, she didn’t mean to snarl at the blonde Kathryn did say it was in the past and she knew she meant it, but she only just found out. Kathryn usually tells her everything but she hid this from her, and only to find out they slept with the same women she was completely and utterly shocked and didn’t know how to handle the situation right now.

“Okay so you are angry, I get that but I thought I would stop by and give you these. It’s the least I can do, and no Kathryn didn’t give me the idea” Emma said and held out her hand, it was a bunch of flowers it was a bouquet of white Tulips

“Also if you don’t want me to go tomorrow night I understand, I can tell Cora I can’t make it” Emma added she noticed the confused look on Regina’s face as she grabbed the flowers

“They mean forgiveness” Emma said, blushing. They just stood there for a few more minutes staring at each other in awkward silence.

“I’m just going to go” Emma said awkwardly turning around getting ready to leave

“Emma wait” Regina said shocked she didn’t want the blonde to go

“Don’t go” Regina whispered the flowers clutched to her chest in other hand

“Okay” Emma replied and walked in, Regina closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen to grab a vase to put the flowers in, they then sat down ate some dinner and just laid on the couch watching movies and or reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Same disclaimer as the other chapters, I’m actually liking this version a lot better I know a few chapters are probably completely different from what they were but I am really enjoying re-writing this fic, I had stopped because I just stopped liking the fic, I had writers block and every time I went to write a chapter for it I would re-read it so I can remember what happened and it just turned me off it majorly but now that I am actually fixing it and changing it, I’m feeling a lot more confident with it**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_“Okay” Emma replied and walked in, Regina closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen to grab a vase to put the flowers in, they then sat down ate some dinner and just laid on the couch watching movies and or reading._

Emma did end up staying the night, she sent Ruby a text letting her bestie know so she wouldn’t send out a search party for her. They spent the morning lounging in bed cuddling, Emma was uncomfortable at first as this was way out of her comfort zone she has never cuddled anyone in her life, due to her past, but she was finding out that is wasn’t that bad. _Maybe it’s just because it’s Regina_ a voice told her in her head. Emma ended up having to leave just before lunch so she had time to get home do a few things and get ready for the dinner she was going to attend tonight.

“I will see you at five thirty sharp” Regina said as she kissed Emma softly on the lips

“Okay” Emma smiled, and walked into the elevator that took her downstairs. Regina had one of her other drivers drop the blonde home, when she walked in the door she heard Ruby in the kitchen

“You hungry?” Ruby called out

“Yeah sure I could eat something” Emma smiled walking into the kitchen as Ruby handed her over a small plate of food, it wasn’t anything to heavy as they wanted an appetite for tonight, but knowing Emma she would of still been able to eat even if she ate buffet style.

“So what did you ladies get up too” Ruby smirked waggling her eyebrows Emma shook her head but went into detail about what happened

“I also might off cuddled with her this morning” Emma said, Ruby was gobsmacked never in her life would she thought she would ever hear that Emma wiling cuddled someone.

“Holy Shit” Ruby breathed, Emma couldn’t help but roll her eyes over her friends over dramatic response. The girls cleaned up the apartment a little as they were in the middle of moving still. They both then went their separate ways to start getting ready. Ruby walked out wearing a short red strapless dress with red high heels. Honestly that was no surprise to anyone really,

“You do know there are more colours in rainbow other than red” Emma said a raised eyebrow, Ruby the ever mature women she is, just stuck her tongue at the blonde. Emma shook her head and fixed up her dress which ended up being a blue and silver backless dress that was a bit puffy down the bottom, and had one strap the top half which is silver was corset like and the puffy part was a blue, she wore sliver heels with it, they both just finished their make-up when there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Emma called out as she hoped around putting on her last shoe

“It’s Regina dear, and I have Belle” a voice replied through the closed door, Ruby’s eyes lit up at the mention of her girlfriend she ran to the door, how she managed to do that in the heels she was wearing Emma would never know. Ruby through open the door and launched at Belle, that was after Regina stepped out of the way… just in time, Regina stuck her head in through the door way trying to find Emma, who was standing there in shock staring at the door. _Did she just not only run in six inch heels but launched herself at her small petite girlfriend_

“Did you miss me?” Emma heard Belle ask

“I always miss you” Ruby muttered blushing at her own comment Emma coughed trying to cover up a laugh Ruby and Belle turned to look at Emma who had walked up to the doorway.

“What?” Ruby said with a fake pout Emma shook her head and walked out the door closing and locking it behind her. She gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink before they got into the car to head towards Cora and Henry’s house… well I don’t think you could really call it a house. Before they even pulled up Cora was out of the house running towards him, she stopped just a metre or two from the car. They all climbed out of the car and smiled at Cora,

“Don’t you all look beautiful” Cora gushed as she took in each apprentice, which happened to fit each personality. They all walked towards the entrance of the house and it didn’t really help that Cora was shoving them inside. Henry was waiting at the door ready to give both his daughter’s hugs and kisses

“Ma, Pa this is Ruby” Belle blushed, her parents haven’t meet the tall lanky brunette and she hoped her parents liked her.

“It is finally nice to put a face to the name!” Belle talks about you all the time Cora grinned and pulled Ruby into a hug which kind of shocked the brunette, it also caused Emma to chuckle quietly which made Cora turn her attention to her

“Oh Emma, it’s nice to see you again to. Wearing clothes this time” Cora chuckled and pulled her into a hug as well, a bright red blush covering her cheeks.

“Ah Emma, how are you dear. It’s been a while” Henry smiled as he too brought the blonde into a hug

“It has hasn’t it” Emma mused, she honestly doesn’t remember when the last time she actually saw him. Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde and her father

“How do you know Emma daddy?” Regina asked

“Secret” Henry winked, teasing his daughter Regina frowned

“Through my parents” Emma laughed swatting Henry on the arm Regina relaxed pretty much straightaway,

“And where are my hugs and kisses” a voice asked

“Robin!” Regina smiled at her brother, and ran towards her brother who caught her in a hug he picked her up and spun her around. He put her back on the ground both wearing huge grins

“How are you? It feels like it’s been forever” Regina laughed

“That’s because it has been forever” Robin smirked, Cora ushered them all into the lounge-room, with a drink in their hand they were all having their own convocation when the doorbell rang echoing down the empty hall and into the lounge-room. Regina looked up at her mum confused, _who else did she invite?_ Regina thought to herself

“Oh that is probably Kathryn, she did say she was going to be running late” Cora grinned as she stood up getting ready to hug Kathryn,

“Oh and she did bring her I was hoping she would” Cora chuckled as they heard another voice mixing with Kathryn’s

“I’m glad the cook’s cooked enough food” Cora smiled _uh oh_ Emma thought to herself she looked at Ruby in panic, and Regina saw it

“Emma is everything okay?” Regina asked

“That sounds like…” Emma said

“Everyone meet Ashley, she is one of Kathryn’s friends” Cora smiled when the two walked into the room. Ashely, looked everyone over and locked eyes with similar green ones

“Emma, hey! How are you I didn’t know you were going to be here” Ashely grinned

“Uh, hey Ash” Emma muttered her cheeks going red, this was going to be a very uncomfortable dinner. Regina could feel the tension between the two, everyone could that is when I clicked

“Let me guess another whore that you took to bed with you” Regina snapped. It caused everyone to freeze, and stare at her

“Are you calling me a whore?” Kathryn whispered hurt, Regina was far to pissed off to hear it

“Is there anyone you haven’t fucked” Regina hissed, Emma blinked

“Of course, I haven’t slept with your parents, or your siblings, I haven’t slept with any of your workers or any of Cora’s workers, or any of my parents workers. There are still lots of people I haven’t slept with” Emma said defensively,

“Well I sure hope you haven’t slept with my mother” Regina grumbled. Kathryn still was wearing a very hurt expression, Regina looked over at her best friend and the girl she brought with her. She sent Ashely a very deadly death look and then turned to Kathryn, Regina was slightly put out at the expression she was reserving from her

“What?” Regina asked

“You called me a whore” Kathryn whispered

“No I didn’t?” Regina said confused

“You just said, and I quote ‘let me guess another whore that you took to bed with you’” Kathryn snapped

“I didn’t mean you” Regina said slightly horrified that Kathryn would think of that

“Well I slept with Emma to, so you basically are calling me one” Kathryn snapped

“Dinner is ready” Cora said wanting to dissolve the fight before it go to out of hand. Kathryn stormed into the dining room and sat down harshly on one of the seats, Ashely sitting down quietly beside her, everyone else followed through a very upset Regina brought up the rear. Regina ended up ignoring Emma, who really didn’t mind, if she wants to act like a jealous child then Emma was going to let her. Dinner was eaten and so was dessert and everyone was again sitting comfortably in the lounge-room drinking and talking, the tension in the room was so bad, that you could probably cut it was paper,

“Regina, why don’t you go show Emma, the indoor pool” Cora smiled, Regina glared at her mother, she was in no mood to try and small talk with Emma at the moment, but she stood up anyway and marched out of the house and Emma quickly followed behind her.

“So how long are you going to stay mad at me?” Emma sighed,

“I did tell you I have had numerous one night stands, are you seriously going to get shitty, and or mad at me every time we run into one of them” Emma huffed, if this is how it was going to be Emma was more than happy to just walk she was not going to deal with this,

“Are you still friends with them all, I bet you still even fuck them on the side” Regina sneered, Emma stopped walking and so did Regina. Emma looked at Regina in utter shock, _wow_ Emma thought to herself

“Are you fucking serious are now? I told you before we even started that I wouldn’t be sleeping with anyone else if we did this, I haven’t seen or talked to any of the girls I have slept with” Emma snarled she was furious with Regina right now, how could she be acting like this, and not to mention she did call her suppose best friend a whore.

“You know what, I can’t do this I am going home” Emma scoffed and walked off she looked over her shoulder

“Oh and at least I didn’t call my best friend a whore” Emma snarled before storming towards the house. Regina stood their frozen, she had not expected Emma to say that, Emma marched towards the lounge-room grabbing her things

“Emma, is everything okay?” Cora asked in concern

“No, I’m not, look thank you for dinner Cora it was delicious but I am going home, I bid you all a good night” Emma said politely before walking out, Cora had one of her drivers drop the blonde home, so that Regina’s is still available if she too decided to leave. Regina stormed into the house her face wore pure rage

“Uh what happened?” Cora asked

“That mother is none of your business for once in your life stay out of something” Regina snapped before storming upstairs to her old room, okay that was a little harsh her mother didn’t do anything wrong, _I can apologise to her later_ Regina thought to herself right now she just needed time to think, Cora blinked a few times, _well that hurt a lot more than it should have_ Cora thought to herself Henry rubbed his hand on his wife’s back

“They will make up in a couple of days” Ruby smiled weakly

“I sure hope so” Cora whispered. Regina sighed and threw herself down on the bed, yes she over reacted and she had to apologise to two people and probably talk to Emma, but that could wait until things have calmed down because she knew Emma was pissed off and hurt and she has every right to be. Regina sighed and closed her eyes briefly, she will go down later and talk to Kathryn and her mother.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Same disclaimer as always,**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_“I sure hope so” Cora whispered. Regina sighed and threw herself down on the bed, yes she over reacted and she had to apologise to two people and probably talk to Emma, but that could wait until things have calmed down because she knew Emma was pissed off and hurt and she has every right to be. Regina sighed and closed her eyes briefly, she will go down later and talk to Kathryn and her mother._

 It has been a couple of weeks now, and Regina and Emma still haven’t uttered a single word at each other. Regina apologised to her mother and Kathryn, her mother accepted her apology but Kathryn hadn’t yet, although they were still talking so Regina was okay with that. Ruby has been hounding Emma to just talk to Regina, but the blonde has refused and isn’t budging while Cora was trying to get Regina to talk to Emma but again like Emma, Regina wouldn’t budge. Emma honestly had no reason to talk to the brunette, the things she said, how she acted it was way out of line and he fact that Regina ignored her all through dinner and dessert just because one of Emma ex fuck buddies ended showing up, Emma thought it was pathetic really. This is, is this exactly why Emma doesn’t do relationship, yeah she liked Regina, and she liked her a lot but of Regina is going to act like this every time they accidently run into one of Emma’s on night stands then Emma could deal without her. Emma knew that there were ways she could go about, to forget the brunette but she honestly didn’t have the energy to, she just hoped she would get over her fast, but she knew that wasn’t going to be the case. It has only been two to three weeks and Emma is already missing her badly… not that she would admit that out loud to anyone, she was way too stubborn for her own good at times. Regina brought out a different side of her a side Emma thought she long lost a side she never thought she would see and or experience again and she doesn’t know how that makes her feel, she refused to budge on this topic if Regina wanted to talk, then the brunette could contact her first. Emma is not going to be the one who does it.

It was the same for Regina, she was just as stubborn as the blonde if not a little bit more, so she refused to be the one who talks first, _how dare she though_ Regina thought to herself _how dare she storm off in the middle of a convocation…_ well Regina wasn’t actually sure she would call it a convocation as such, it was more of a full blown argument, but still. Yes Regina admits to over-reacting and acting childish but can anyone honestly blame her? How many women has Emma actually slept with, Emma did warn her before they started, whatever this is but it still hurt none the less. Emma did admit that she wasn’t sleeping with anyone else, but Regina wasn’t sure actually believed her or not, Emma was never one for lying, even Ruby has said that, but she just can’t help but wonder at times. While the two women continue to act childish and ignore the situation which was probably the worst thing they could do, Ruby and Belle were working together to cook up a plan, which would hopefully get the two to at least talk to one another, they didn’t have to fall straight back into each-others beds, they don’t even have to be friends if they didn’t want to. Belle and Ruby just wanted them to talk was that so hard.

**It is a go, Grumpy is in the shower. How is it going on your end? –Red Yeah everything is okay on my end, she has agreed to go with me. So I guess I will see you soon?- Belle I hope this works…- Red So do I, I love you – Belle I love you too –Red**

Emma was dressed and walked out, she wasn’t happy that she was getting dragged out of the house, she didn’t want to go so she doesn’t know why Ruby is forcing her to do this. They climbed into Ruby’s car and started to drive down to the lake that was about a twenty minute drive from where they lived. When they got there Belle and Regina where already there waiting, Ruby saw the small women and couldn’t help but grin, she has never felt so lucky in her life and she seriously hopes that one day Emma would feel this way, hopefully with Regina. Ruby and Emma didn’t see Regina as she was sitting behind the tree hiding from Emma, not that she knew she was.

“Oh great, I am going to be the third wheel, just what I wanted” Emma huffed

“No you aren’t” Ruby smiled

“Well it sure looks like it” Emma muttered, when they reached the tree Emma froze, she was furious how could Ruby do this to her.

“Ruby” Emma said warningly her voice was calm but she was anything but

“Yes” Ruby said smiling innocently

“Why is she here” Emma sneered,

“Look, you two need to sit down and work out whatever happened over at Cora’s” Ruby said confidently

“I don’t need to do anything” Emma sneered, and glared at her best friend who just sent the blonde an annoyed look

“What were you thinking, were you actually thinking at all” Emma growled, okay that last part was probably a little bit uncalled for but she was super pissed that Ruby forced her into this situation,

“You know what, I have had enough of your moping. You are going to shut-up sit the fuck down and eat” Ruby snapped, Emma froze her mouth a gape, even Belle and Regina where slightly shocked, not yet seeing this said of Ruby. Emma let out a growl but sat down anyway, Emma on her behalf ignored Regina whom did the same, but deep down they both wanted to talk to each other but both were too stubborn, lunch was eaten in an awkward silence, and after it was finished Ruby dropped Emma off at there’s and then went to Belle’s. Ruby didn’t really want to deal with Emma not in this mood anyway. Emma was happy to be home alone, she really didn’t want to deal with Ruby she didn’t want to deal with anyone right now so she grabbed her bucket of Rocky-road ice-cream and sat on the couch, to watch True-Blood. After a few episodes there was a knock at the door, so Emma paused the show and went to answer the door, the only thing she saw was red tulips and red roses and a bit of brunette hair,

“Uh, these are for you” said a voice and Emma recognised it right away, she sighed grabbing the flowers and nodded her head letting the brunette know she was welcome to come inside. Emma found a vase and fixed up the flowers, they just stood their awkwardly

“What do they mean?” Emma asked eventually, braking the awkwardly silence.

“Uh, they mean true love” Regina blushed she has never really given anyone flowers before so she was really nervous on how the blonde was going to react

“I’m sorry for the way I acted” Regina whispered,

“I over-reacted and then acted like a child, I was wondering if we could start talking again, I miss you” Regina added,

“I miss you too” Emma whispered quietly

“I shouldn’t off gotten so angry” Emma said honestly, she had a right to be angry but she probably went a bit over board on it.

“No, you had every right to be angry, I was jealous and it got out of hand” Regina admitted,

“So, are we able to put this past us?” Regina asked hopefully.

“Yes, yes we can” Emma sighed in relief

“I’ve just been watching True-Blood, would you like to join me?” Emma asked

“I would love that, after all Pam is my favourite” Regina smiled as she sat down in the couch

“Yeah she is mine to” Emma replied with a smile of her own. The two women sat there and watched a few more episodes, the clock soon read ten pm and Emma let out a yawn.

“I guess that is my cue to leave, it is getting late after all” Regina chuckled, she didn’t want to leave her she hopped Emma would over her to stay

“Why don’t you stay, nothing will happen, but I would love it if you could stay” Emma said with a light blush

“Really?” Regina smiled

“Really” Emma confirmed, as she grabbed Regina’s hand and together they walked to Emma’s bed-room, Emma leant her a pair of pyjamas and they feel asleep cuddling which was new for Emma but that didn’t matter, she had missed the brunette to much so she guess one night of cuddling wouldn’t be so bad.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Same disclaimer as the other chapters,**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_“Really” Emma confirmed, as she grabbed Regina’s hand and together they walked to Emma’s bed-room, Emma leant her a pair of pyjamas and they feel asleep cuddling which was new for Emma but that didn’t matter, she had missed the brunette to much so she guess one night of cuddling wouldn’t be so bad._

It has been a few weeks since Regina had come around, to apologise and since it was the night they cuddled. Emma and Ruby both have been extremely busy getting the rest of their stuff packed, they were finally moving into their new apartment in Maine. Killian, and Belle are currently helping the two and were putting a few boxes in the moving truck.

“So I forgot to ask, have you heard from Mills at all these past few weeks?” Ruby asked as her and Emma carried out the last two boxes,

“No, not after the night she came over and apologised and we spent the night cuddling, maybe after we move to Maine we could invite her around or something” Emma frowned and shrugged.

“And by something, you mean tie her to your bed and fuck her senseless” Ruby smirked waggling her eyebrows, Emma rolled her eyes and smacked her friend

“Ow, what was that for” Ruby fake pouted, Emma just shook her head

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea” a smooth voice said behind them, both girls froze and Emma nearly ended up tripping and almost dropped the box she was carrying,

“Still clumsy as ever Miss Swan” Regina smirked with a raised eyebrow. Ruby couldn’t help but laughed but covered it up with a cough. Emma regained her balance, and placed the box in the car she finally turned and looked at Regina

“So what brings you into this neck of the wood?” Emma asked, she wasn’t sure how she should act, things where still a little bit awkward between them.

“I-I wanted to see you” Regina blushed, Emma couldn’t help but look at Regina confused

“I know it has been three weeks, but I also know that you don’t cuddle and or date. So I thought I would give you a little bit of space” Regina said bitting her lip, Ruby took one look between the pair and nearly ran off, she did not want to be in the middle of that AWKWARD convocation.

“Look, Regina” Emma started and Regina couldn’t help but flinch

“Y-you want to take a break, I get it… I’ll just go” Regina started, she was trying to keep it together and if she didn’t get away soon she would break down in front of Emma and her friends and sister, and that she didn’t want to do.

“What? No, that isn’t what I was going to say. I guess that came out wrong didn’t it” Emma sighed, she was never good with words, well not when it came to stuff like this.

“Than what is it, what have I done wrong” Regina asked urgently, the look on Regina’s face was so desperate to know the answer and it terrified Emma, she had to stop herself from running. She could see now that Regina was falling in love, or already in love with her. Emma doesn’t do love, she never has and she never will, or so she thinks anyway.

“You haven’t done anything wrong, it’s not you” Emma said softly, Emma froze when she heard the other women growl

“Oh, the it’s not you, it’s me? Ever the cliché aren’t you Miss Swan” Regina snapped Emma had to bit her lip to stop herself from saying something she will regret, she gave a sigh

“How about we go out tonight?” Emma suggested, changing the subject, Regina couldn’t help but blink

“Like on a date?” Regina asked hopefully, Emma gulped

“Yeah sure… why not, we can go anywhere you like” Emma said smiling although it didn’t reach her eyes and it was strained but it was there, and that is all that mattered.

“Then I would love to” Regina beamed, her eyes lit up with happiness. Emma hoped she was doing the right thing, she knew she shouldn’t encourage this but maybe she could somehow convince Regina she is a bad choice without actually hurting her. Regina gave Emma a quick peck on the lips before walking off, with a skip in her step she got into her car and drove off. Emma waited a few more minutes, before she climbed into hers and drove towards her new apartment. When they got there she looked around the small neighbourhood, it was small and quiet. It was perfect for them, they started unloading straight away wanting to get most of it done before the sun went down. Both girls knew, the next few days or even weeks were going to be quiet busy. They had all the kitchen, bathroom and most of the lounge-room boxes unpacked, and that was because Belle and Killian stuck around to help.  Emma then declared she needed a shower and to get ready for her ‘date’ with Regina. She put on a cream short sleeved shirt that was tucked in a long black skirt she wore her hair in braid that she wore over the shoulder and her shoes had the cheetah pattern she wore very simple make-up. When Regina opened the door she couldn’t help but gape she has never seen Emma look so causal? Would that be the right word she would use Regina shook her head and smiled

“You, you look beautiful” Regina gushed as she looked Emma up and down once again. Regina wanted more than anything to kiss the blonde but she wasn’t sure if she should or not.

“As do you” Emma replied with a smile, Regina choose to wear a white long sleeved dress that came up to just above her knees had black around the edge of the sleeves, she wore her hair in a short pony tail and matched white shoes with it.

“White suits you, well so does black” Emma mused,

“Uhm” Regina blushed, Emma couldn’t help but frown

“Is everything okay?” Emma asked concerned

“I- can- would, uh, can I kiss you” Regina asked embarrassed she doesn’t know why she was all of a sudden like this, but she was Emma couldn’t help but chuckle a little

“Yes you may” Emma smiled, Regina was actually kind of cute when she is embarrassed, Regina pulled Emma in by the waist and gave her a passionate kiss, they pulled apart breathing hard, Regina’s eyes darkened with lust but Emma could see a linger of love in the deeps of those deep chocolate brown eyes, Emma cleared her throat and looked away from the brunette’s eyes

“Uh, we should get going. We don’t want to be late” Emma said as she held out her arm, Regina blinked and frowned a little but she wasn’t going to let it get to her, she grabbed Emma’s arm’s and they walked towards the waiting car. Regina had called ahead and booked a private table so Emma had no clue as to where they were going or what they were going to eat, but she will soon find out. Emma had to admit the restaurant looked absolutely beautiful, it ended up being at the back of the restaurant away from everyone else, and the table was pressed up against a wall that occupied a window that the two could look out over the water. Emma didn’t know how to feel about it being this romantic but she had to admit she did love it not that she was going to admit that out loud, Emma being the gentlewomen she is pulled out Regina’s chair for her then sat on the opposite side of her in her own seat. The waiter brought out a bottle of Armand de Brignac Brut Gold (Ace of Spades). Emma poured herself and Regina a glass as they looked over the menu, once the waiter came back he too their orders, Regina had Pasta with Lamb Ragu, and Emma had Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard. The two women did some small talk while they waited for their food, Emma of course also helped herself to more wine.

“Shouldn’t you may be slow down on the wine” Regina frowned in fact she found it slightly insulting that the blonde was needing to drink so much just to be around her, when had it come to this everything was fine at the start but now? It felt like it was all falling apart and Regina didn’t want that to happen. Emma raised her eyebrow is Regina seriously telling her what to do, Emma nearly narrowed and or glared at the brunette and Regina could feel the tension almost thicken between them her eyes went wide when she realised how unhappy the comment made Emma feel.

“I mean it is just an idea” Regna said quickly even though the act alone hurt her. God why was she falling so hard and so fast for this women and they hardly know each other and they haven’t even done anything hard core yet… _maybe she doesn’t want to with you maybe she is changing her mind about the contract_ Regina thought to herself and it’s like Emma could read her thoughts

“So the contact” Emma said casually and Regina’s heart suddenly dropped she should of known this was going to happen she doesn’t know why she got her hopes up.

“I am aware we haven’t done anything like that yet, but I want to check if everything is up to date?” Emma asked her eyes held no emotion as she looked at Regina in the eyes. Regina was instantly furious who the hell does Emma think she is, discussing this at their date. Emma noticed Regina’s eyes flash with angry and she couldn’t stop the flinch _okay, so maybe that wasn’t the smartest idea I have ever had I should of probably waited till we got back hers or mine_ Emma thought to herself, Emma gave a small awkward cough but was saved when dinner was served.

“So what is the plan for after dinner?” Emma asked, she knew if she got Regina to focus on the date itself she might be able to get the brunette to forget the convocation, well for the time being anyway. Regina couldn’t stop the scoff that slipped past her lips

“Oh, you still actually want to hang out with me after this” Regina sneered, she realised she should probably calm down a little she didn’t want to push Emma to far, and she knew that Emma didn’t mean to bring up the contract like that but it still hurt, she just wished Emma and her could have a normal relationship, but she knew that was way too much to ask for. Emma’s face was calm, but her eyes said everything Regina needed to know, she had pushed a button she shouldn’t have and Emma was pissed,

“I could go home if you like?” Emma said so calmly that it kind of scared Regina, Regina knew the blonde wasn’t kidding, Regina took a deep breathe calming and centring herself,

“No, I don’t want that” Regina said softly all the anger left her body, god she was so invested it wasn’t even funny anymore. Emma nod her head curtly, still waiting for Regina to answer

“Oh, uhm. I don’t know… what did you feel like doing?” Regina blushed, when she realised why the convocation hadn’t continued, Emma wanted sex and she hopped by the end of the night they were doing exactly that but she wasn’t sure if she should bring it yet just yet

“Why don’t we grab an ice-cream cone and walk along the beach” Emma offered

“And then we could head back to either mine or yours and do what Ruby suggested” Emma added, with a slight smirk

“Uh” Regina said blinking, she was not expecting the first part, at all that was a huge shock to her, and she never thought Emma could do something so… romantic? But then again the blonde is full of surprises. She had fully expected the second part though she knew they would end up having sex at some point during the night. Dinner was done and eaten and they got up to leave, Regina paying the bill, they walked towards Any given Sundae, Emma bought Regina hers as the brunette bought dinner, Regina ended up having apple cinnamon, and Emma of course had her Rocky Road the walk along the beach was quietly and peaceful, there was light wind blowing through their hair. They then went back to the car and went back to Regina’s they had a little bit more wine and then Emma had Regina tied to her bed post, she ended up flipping her over so Regina was on her stomach.

“Now, I am going to punish you for the way you spoke to me about me drinking my wine” Emma purred as she pulled out a small whip from her bag, she heard Regina’s breathe hitch and couldn’t stop the smirk that formed on her lips

“I am going to give you five, and I expect you to count with me am I understood” Emma whispered seductively into Regina’s ear, who just nodded, Emma brought the whip down on Regina’s bare arse, which coursed the brunette to shout out in surprise. Emma cleared her throat

“One” Regina breathed out heavily, another hit came

“Two” Regina gulped, another

“Three” Regina said with a moan this time, **wack**

“Four” Regina moaned she was getting more and more turned on she could feel how wet she was becoming between her legs and she knew Emma could to, the last hit came

“Five” Regina said gasping, moaning, and shouted all at once when the last hit, hit her wet centre Emma couldn’t help but smirked cockily, as she flipped Regina over and slipped two fingers into her dripping core, Regina couldn’t help but pull at the ropes a moan leaving her lips, she tried to move her hips but Emma stopped that action at once,

“Uh huh I don’t think so” Emma husked,

“You do not get to come unless I tell you to… if you do there will be another punishment do you understand?” Emma said moving her fingers slowly, when Regina didn’t answer Emma stopped all movement

“I understand, I understand, just please don’t stop” Regina begged, she has never begged before, but her she her legs spread wide open for the blonde and she is a blubbering mess begging for a release. Emma was going painfully slow and it was driving Regina insane she was getting so close and then the blonde would just stop, and holy fuck when she started again it felt like it was getting more and more intense and she knew when she was allowed to come it was going to rip through her and crash like a title wave. Regina was just about to climax when Emma stopped, Regina’s eyes flew open

“No, no, no please don’t stop” Regina whined and begged, Emma grinned,

“Oh I do like it when you beg” Emma purred

“But I don’t think I will let you come, not just yet” Emma smirked, she then climbed up Regina’s body and straddled the brunette’s face with her facing Regina’s body.

“I want you to fuck me with your tongue, and if I think you did a good enough job then I will reward you” Emma ordered and holy hell did that turn Regina on even more, Emma lowered herself down gently onto Regina’s face who straight away started licking and sucking at Emma’s aching clit. Every now and then Regina would insert her tongue into the blonde’s dripping hole causing Emma to buck against her face, Emma couldn’t stop her hips from riding Regina’s face coating the brunette’s lips, chin and wherever else with her juices. Emma was close and Regina could feel and see that, so she did this magical thing with her tongue that sent the blonde into overdrive screaming the older women’s name,

“Mmm you did such a good job, but before I let you have your reward I want you to do one more thing” Emma said as she started untying Regina,

“I want to feel those fingers inside of me” Emma purred, Regina took no time in taking over the situation, she flipped them both over so she was on top and shoved two fingers into Emma roughly who let out a yell of Regina’s name and arched into the said women. Regina speed up her paste not once slowly down and Regina could feel the blonde tighten around her fingers and she knew the blonde was about to hit her second orgasm, Regina smirked _not so tough now are you_ Regina thought to herself, she went down the blonde’s body and sucked on Emma’s clit, she was addicted to the taste of the blonde and see needed more now, Emma knew she wasn’t going to last long and when she felt Regina’s lips suck on her clit her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her back arched a Regina’s named tore through her throat. Regina slowly coaxed the blonde down from her high. Emma laid there for a few minutes getting her breathing back under control before she sat up holding Regina by the waist,

“I think you deserve your reward don’t you” Emma purred as she kissed Regina passionately and thrust two fingers into the brunette, Regina couldn’t help but throw her head back and closed her eyes letting out a moan as she rode Emma’s fingers, after watching Emma come twice and the fact she was so close before Emma stopped, Regina knew she was going to last long, Emma felt Regina tighten and she knew that Regina was close

“Come for me” Emma whispered seductively into Regina’s ear whose orgasm crashed through her, she rode Emma’s fingers while screaming out the blonde’s name. That wasn’t the last of it and Regina knew it, they spent the rest of the night bringing each other to climax screaming each other’s name.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own OUAT or 50 shades of grey.**

**_ Last time on 50 Shades of Emma? _ **

_“Come for me” Emma whispered seductively into Regina’s ear whose orgasm crashed through her, she rode Emma’s fingers while screaming out the blonde’s name. That wasn’t the last of it and Regina knew it, they spent the rest of the night bringing each other to climax screaming each other’s name._

Emma woke first. She ached all over, and she knew it was from what they did last night, she had to admit she did thoroughly enjoy herself, more so then usual. Her throat felt dry and rough and she climbed out of bed and put on her robe, she needed a glass of water. She was never one to be a screamer but Regina brought that side out of her and she didn’t know how she felt about it, she walked into the kitchen where she saw Regina’s maid whom was also her cook,

“Good morning Miss Swan” the women smiled

“Morning, Miss Bell” Emma smiled

“What can I do for you this morning?” Tina asked

“Can I please have a cold glass of water and some breakfast” Emma croaked

“Sure, what would you like?” Tina asked as she placed the cold glass of icy water in front of the blonde who sighed as she took a sip.

“Just hash browns, sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs if that is okay?” Emma asked biting her lip, Tina eyes lit up at the thought of being able to cook a big breakfast

“I would love to” Tina grinned as she started to start cooking, Emma sat on one of the bar stools near the bench and watched Tina cook, sipping her drink of water. The smell must off drifted into Regina’s bedroom because she shuffled out wearing her robe yawning her hair was a mess and Emma had to stop the chuckle that almost past her lips.

“Would you like your coffee Miss Mills?” Tina asked

“Yes please, but can I have a glass of water first” Regina rasped her throat was killing her it felt like it was red raw, she wouldn’t be surprised it was, with all the screaming she did. Tina smiled as handed the glass over to her boss.

“Would you like a cup to Miss Swan?” Tina asked as she turned on the coffee machine

“Yes please, one coffee, three sugars no milk” Emma smiled

“You drink black coffee?” Regina said surprised as she sat down beside the blonde

“Why the tone of surprise?” Emma teased

“I thought you would have milk or cream in yours if I am going to be honest” Regina shrugged

“Well I’m full of surprises” Emma winked

“That you are” Regina muttered, the coffee was sat in front of them as was their plates of food and they ate in silence. That was until Emma broke it,

“So, what is the plan for today?” Emma asked, Regina blinked. Emma still wanted to hang out with her, the blonde just keeps surprising her.

“I don’t know, I didn’t really plan anything I thought you might of wanted to go home” Regina blushed

“Well, why don’t we hang out here and do something, go out for lunch and then you can come over mine for dinner?” Emma suggested,

“That sounds like a perfect plan” Regina smiled, she was glad Emma was actually taking her feelings into account. Both women ended up in Regina’s study as she had a few last minute things she had to work on, so Emma sat on one of the couches and read one of the many books the older woman had lying around. It was roughly elven thirty when Regina finished so they had a quick shower, which also led to a quick round of shower sex and then got dressed and went to Granny’s for lunch. Regina ended up getting a salad with a coffee while Emma choose to go with a cheese burger with onion rings, with a chocolate milk shake. Regina just started at Emma as she took a huge bite into the greasy burger,

“Yes?” Emma said, after she swallowed her bite of course,

“It’s just I never thought you would be one for eating junk food” Regina said again surprised

“I am surprising you a lot today aren’t I” Emma said amused Regina blushed but nodded her head, Emma just smirked at the brunette and then continued to eat her food, they then went to Emma’s where Regina helped, Belle, Ruby and Emma do some more unpacking before they sat down for dinner which Emma volunteered to cook. She ended up making a favourite of hers, Mac and Cheese with a twist.

“Is that you’re famous Mac n Cheese with a twist” Ruby asked with wide eyes

“Yes” Emma grinned

“Yessss, oh my god I can’t wait for you both to try this, you will never eat mac and cheese the same” Ruby gushed which caused Emma to blush slightly.

“What’s the twist?” Belle asked curiously

“That is a secret my Australian sister” Emma winked, which caused the young brunette to blush

“Australian sister?” Regina replied

“Well she is dating Rubes, who is basically a sister to me, so I am guessing that they eventually will get married and well yeah” Emma shrugged

“Emma! We have only been together a few months, who said anything about marriage” Ruby said shocked Emma just smirked,

“Lesbian Rubes, or did you forget” Emma winked

“Oh know I surely haven’t forgotten how gay I am” Ruby smirked

“It’s hard to forget when my head is between my girlfriends legs” Ruby wined

“Ruby!” Belle shouted embarrassed

“Miss Lucas” Regina said, as she too went red

“What?” Ruby blinked, Emma on the other hand burst out laughing

“I do not need to know my sisters sex life thank-you very much” Regina bristled

“Sorry” Ruby shrugged with a slight blush. Emma rolled her eyes

“So since it is Friday, it’s mine and Rubes movie night, we always pick a genre and watch a few movies of that said genre, we didn’t get to finish our horror night so we will do that genre again if that is okay with you three?” Emma babbled, Regina giggled

“Sure” Regina smiled

“I love horror so why the hell not” Belle grinned

“I am okay with horror again” Ruby smiled, it meant she could cuddle up to Belle so why the hell not. The first movie the watched was Annabelle, then Sinister and an old school favourite Child’s Play 2. Emma’s Mac n Cheese with a twist has been eaten and Regina and Belle did love it like Ruby said they would, they also ate popcorn of course. It was getting late so after the third movie they all retired to bed, Emma and Regina where in bed, when Emma smirked

“I have an idea” Emma purred liking the shell of Regina’s ear

“Oh?” Regina quietly moaned

“You will just have to wait and see” Emma purred.

**A/N: Hello my readers, you are probably wondering why I ended it like I did, yes you read correctly this is how I am ending Book 1 in my 50 Shades of Emma series, I will be working on a Book 2 but I don’t know when and or when it will be finished and or uploaded, as I do have other fics I am working on but I will try and get it done. I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic.**


End file.
